Le Jour et la Nuit
by CassandraC
Summary: La bataille faisait rage dans le Département des Mystères. Les mangemorts et les membres de l'Ordre se combattaient depuis plus d'une heure déjà. Alors quand Hermione vit Harry en danger, elle ne tint plus et accouru pour l'aider. Mais Lucius Malefoy fut plus rapide qu'elle et l'attrapa avant de l'emmener dans le début de ce qu'elle appellerait plus tard son enfer.
1. Prologue

FICTION

Prologue

Le département des mystères avait toujours été pour Hermione Granger un endroit sombre et, comme l'indique son nom, mystérieux. Il lui avait toujours procuré une étrange sensation de malaise et d'inconnu. Cela l'énervait d'ailleurs au plus haut point quand on connaissait sa manie de toujours vouloir tout savoir. Tous ces murs si grands et noirs ; cette arcade où se mouvait un tissu blanc presque transparent dans lequel on pouvait aisément passer sa main ; cette atmosphère de vide total et de peur. C'était aujourd'hui la troisième fois qu'elle venait dans cette partie du Ministère. Jamais elle ne savait ce que son ravisseur y faisait. Chaque fois qu'on l'emmenait, c'était uniquement pour une question de sécurité et non pour la promener. Et comme à chaque fois, on la rendait muette et aveugle. Cela lui rappelait sa première venue ici.

 _Sirius était aux côtés d'Harry, se battant contre Lucius Malfoy et un autre homme. Le reste des membres de l'ordre du Phénix se bataillaient contre les mangemorts, tandis que le petit groupe d'élèves était resté derrière le rocher sur lequel se trouvait l'arcade. Voyant Sirius et Harry perdre la bataille, Hermione décida de venir à leur secours. Malgré leurs cris, ses amis ne purent la retenir. Quand Hermione a une idée en tête, on ne peut pas l'arrêter. Ainsi, elle courue vers son ami et son parrain et combattue avec eux. Ils commençaient à reprendre le dessus. Mais, alors que Lucius Malefoy allait récupérer la prophétie, un de ses comparses arriva derrière eux et stupéfixia Hermione avant de lui prendre sa baguette. Le blond s'empressa d'attraper la brune par le bras et de pointer son arme sous sa gorge._

 _ **Pensais-tu que des enfants avaient la moindre chance de gagner face à nous ? Regarde… Ta misérable sang-de-bourbe risque de perdre la vie d'une minute à l'autre si tu ne me donne pas la prophétie. N'as-tu pas envie de connaitre la raison de ta légendaire cicatrice ? Pourquoi as-tu survécu alors que n'étais qu'un nourrisson ?**_

 _Harry regarda la sphère embuée, puis son amie. Sirius semblait tout aussi anxieux. Il ne voulait ni perdre son amie, ni voir Voldemort découvrir le secret qui lui permettrait de l'anéantir._

 _ **Ne lui donne pas !**_ _hurla Hermione._

 _ **Tais-toi, infâme moldu !**_ _susurra Lucius à sa prisonnière._ _ **Très bien. Je suppose que ce silence dénonce ton choix. Granger, prépare-toi à mourir.**_

 _Hermione ferma les yeux et une larme coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne s'était pas préparée à mourir, mais si cela devait être nécessaire pour sauver Harry, elle n'opposerait pas de résistance. Elle sentit le bout de la baguette de son agresseur se déposer dans son cou. Puis, plus rien. Elle entendit juste ses amis crier son nom. Une douleur lui empoigna alors l'estomac, comme si elle on la forçait à passer dans des tuyaux extrêmement étroits. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, elle s'étonna de se trouver dans une pièce qui lui était inconnue. Des murs de pierre l'entouraient, ainsi qu'un sol en damier et des colonnes de marbres. Elle regarda son corps et le toucha. Elle se sentait encore vivante. Pourtant, l'était-elle vraiment ? Et quel était cet endroit où elle se trouvait ? Elle se releva et marcha dans la salle, cherchant une quelconque sortie, un simple indice qui l'aiderait à sortir d'ici. Il faisait sombre, et elle ne put distinguer quelque chose. Il n'y avait pas une fenêtre, pas même une lumière. Elle se résolue alors à s'asseoir et attendre. Qu'était-il advenu d'Harry et des autres ? Étaient-ils encore vivants ? Avaient-ils réussis à s'en sortir ? Tant de questions sans réponses. Au bout d'un certain temps, un cliquetis de serrure se fit entendre. Hermione, s'étant assoupie, ne réagit pas tout de suite. C'est seulement lorsqu'une porte s'ouvrit qu'elle se réveilla en sursaut._

 _ **Qui est là ?**_

 _Pour toute réponse, elle obtint des bruits de pas. Son corps se mit à trembler lorsqu'elle aperçut quelqu'un, une cape recouvrant entièrement son corps, un masque sur le visage, et un poignard à la main. Mais elle ne recula pas. Elle n'était pas une Gryffondor pour rien. Au lieu de ça, elle se leva et défia du regard le mystérieux homme._

 _ **Qui êtes-vous ?**_

 _ **As-tu peur, infâme sang-de-bourbe ?**_

 _Elle ne cilla pas à l'attente de l'insulte. A force de l'entendre pendant de nombreuses années, elle avait pris l'habitude et cela ne la touchait plus._

 _ **Non,**_ _mentit-elle_ _ **. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, puisque je suis déjà morte !**_

 _ **Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, espèce d'idiote ? Tu as juste transplané !**_

 _ **Quoi ?**_

 _ **Tu ne sais même pas faire la différence entre la mort et le transplanage… Tu ne mérites pas d'être dans le monde magique, sale moldu !**_

 _Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine et sa peur redoubla d'intensité. Maintenant, elle risquait réellement de mourir. Cet homme n'allait sûrement pas être clément avec elle. Soudain, son dos heurta le mur. Il n'y avait plus d'issue. Complètement désarmée, elle ne pouvait rien faire. L'homme enleva son masque qu'Hermione reconnu comme étant celui d'un mangemort et s'avança vers elle. Ses cheveux blonds, ce teint pâle, ces yeux bleus-gris, ce nez pointu. Tout lui était détestable. Tout ce qui caractérisait un Malfoy. Et ici, il s'agissait de Lucius Malfoy._

 _ **Que me voulez-vous ? Où sont Harry et les autres ?!**_

 _ **Ton ami Potter et les autres idiots s'en sont malheureusement sortis. Mais toi… Tu es à ma merci…**_

 _Le blond s'approcha de plus en plus d'une Hermione terrorisée. Qu'allait-il lui faire ? La tuer ? La torturer ? Ou bien les deux ? Mais Hermione n'était pas du genre à se laisser faire. Malefoy n'eut pas le temps de dire Quidditch qu'elle était partie en courant vers la sortie. La brune n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la porte quand celle-ci se referma. Elle était bel et bien piégée, prisonnière du bourreau. « Non… Non, ce n'est pas la fin. » pensa-t-elle. La mine déconfite et le regard humide, elle releva la tête pour faire face à l'homme qui s'avança lentement vers elle, prenant un malin plaisir à la voir s'angoisser._

 _ **Tu comptais t'échapper si facilement ?**_

 _Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de garder la tête haute. Il se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. Et près. Beaucoup trop près à son goût. Attendant le verdict, elle ferma les yeux le plus fort qu'elle le put, essayant de partir loin de cette triste réalité._

 _ **Endoloris!**_

 _La lionne tomba à terre en hurlant de douleur. Alors ça faisait cet effet la d'être torturé ? Avoir l'impression que quelqu'un vous déchire la peau, vous broie vos entrailles et brûle votre tête ? Préférer mourir plutôt que de subir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus cet abominable sortilège ? Après ce qui sembla être des heures de souffrance, Hermione reprit son souffle. Le bourreau venait de lever le sort. Mais son calvaire était loin d'être terminé. Il recommença une dizaine de fois son acte de torture. Elle le supplia de la tuer. Mais il ne l'écouta pas et continua de la faire souffrir le plus longtemps possible. Commença alors pour Hermione la plus horrible de toutes les vies._


	2. Leçon d'éducation Malefoyenne

Chapitre premier

Leçon d'éducation Malefoyenne

Mercredi 3 Juillet 1996, Manoir Malefoy

« **Drago, viens ici mon fils,** appela Lucius Malefoy **,** le géniteur de Drago **.**

 **\- Que se passe-t-il, père ?**

Drago attendit que son père lui fasse signe de s'asseoir pour prendre place sur un des canapés en cuir noir. Le petit salon, placé entre la salle à manger et l'entrée, regorgeait de merveilles. De nombreux tableaux représentant les ancêtres de la famille Black et Malefoy étaient accrochés aux murs, plusieurs vases remplis de magnifiques bouquets de roses étaient posés sur les différents meubles et tables en bois et zinc, et, aux côtés des deux grandes portes en chênes, se tenaient droites et fières d'anciennes armures vides. Cet endroit servait autrefois de « salle de classe » au garçon. C'est ici qu'il avait appris à lire, écrire et compter. Cette pièce avait quelque chose de chaleureux, agréable. Mais Drago savait que derrière cette apparence presque accueillante se cachait de nombreuses salles de tortures. Combien d'heure y avait-il passé étant enfant ? Lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un gamin, son père l'avait souvent amené ici pour l'éduquer de façon rude et directe. Il se souvenait encore de ces visages implorants, le suppliant de l'aider, des cris perçants d'une mère à qui l'on arrachait son enfant, de ces corps rouges mutilés par poignards et fouets. Tant de séances plus abominables les unes que les autres.

 **\- Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas entraîné, Drago.**

 **\- Père...**

 **\- Ne m'interrompt pas. Tu sais à quel point le Maître accorde de l'importance à la qualité de ses fidèles. Tôt ou tard, il te demandera d'aller tuer pour lui. Et il ne faut pas que tu failles. Nous avons déjà été assez punis par le passé, et j'espère que tu aideras à remettre la réputation de la famille dans le droit chemin pour mettre un terme aux paroles des mauvaises langues qui s'acharnent sur nous depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres.**

 **\- Bien sûr, Père.**

 **\- Allons. Ne sois pas si anxieux, Drago. Tu verras que ce n'est pas si difficile après tout.** »

Le garçon hocha la tête et se tut. Après quelques secondes où Lucius but une dernière gorgée de son vin, un Elfe de maison arriva dans la pièce et ramassa le verre de l'homme. Quand il s'apprêta à repartir, Lucius lui asséna un coup de pied dans le dos et le menaça.

« **Dépêche-toi, Wilzby. Cesse de traînasser pour une si petite tâche.** »

En prononçant ses mots, Drago remarqua la voix légèrement tremblotante de son père. Celle qu'il arborait lorsqu'il était énervé ou inquiet. Il fronça les sourcils mais se reprit bien vite quand son père le regarda avec méfiance. Une fois l'elfe disparu, Lucius s'avança vers une haute étagère remplie de vieux livres et tira un des bouquins vers lui. Le livre émit un « clic » sonore et, aussitôt, la bibliothèque s'enfonça dans le mur de dalles grises avant de s'écarter de chaque côté. Des torches s'embrasèrent alors dans le couloir qui venait d'apparaître, laissant apercevoir un corridor sale et poussiéreux. Les deux hommes avancèrent dans l'antre puis descendirent l'escalier en colimaçon qui commençait au bout du chemin. S'enfonçant toujours plus profondément sous la demeure, ils arrivèrent enfin dans une pièce sombre. Le père fit jaillir du bout de sa baguette une lumière aveuglante et la lança au milieu de la salle. Quand les yeux de Drago furent correctement habitués à la lumière ambiante, il remarqua que rien n'avait changé depuis la dernière fois -si ce n'est l'odeur de renfermée qui empestait l'air-. Les murs de marbre gris étaient toujours aussi froids, le sol en terre humide, et des chaînes pour attacher les prisonniers ainsi que de nombreux éléments de tortures étaient accrochés aux murs. Lucius Malefoy se dirigea vers le coin droit de la pièce où se trouvait une porte avec des barreaux -semblable à celle d'une prison- et l'ouvrit. Drago, n'ayant pas eu l'autorisation de venir avec lui, attendit patiemment dans l'embrasure de la porte. Une seconde plus tard, son père ressortit de la cellule avec une jeune fille en lévitation à ses côtés. Elle ne se débattait pas et avait l'air de se réveiller.

« **Je l'ai privé de tous ces mouvements. C'est une forte teigne et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous pose de problème.**

 **\- Qui est-elle ?**

 **\- Une moldu qui se prend pour une sorcière. Elle était à Beauxbâtons. Mais cette année, un petit changement va s'imposer dans sa vie, car elle va travailler pour le Maître à Poudlard.**

Le blond la regarda d'un air désolé et s'abaissa à son niveau pour mieux la regarder. Ses cheveux étaient bouclés, d'un châtain clair, son teint laiteux très blanc –sûrement dû au manque de soleil–, ses yeux bleus océans, son nez en trompette, et une grande cicatrice venait barrer son visage en diagonale, partant du côté droit de son front, passant entre ses yeux, pour finir au-dessus de sa fine bouche. Cette balafre lui donnait un air de guerrière. Il n'était pas étonnant qu'elle étudie à Beauxbâtons : Madame Maxime, la directrice, choisissait ses élèves avec soin et accordait beaucoup d'importance non seulement à l'intelligence de ceux-ci, mais aussi au physique. C'est une des rares écoles qui accepte les élèves en fonction de leur beauté. Et on pouvait dire, en voyant la jeune fille, que malgré sa cicatrice, elle était vraiment très belle.

 **\- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?**

 **\- Helena Sillister.**

Il n'avait pas détourné les yeux d'Helena. Elle le fascinait. Il n'aurait pu dire pourquoi, mais il avait envie d'en savoir plus sur elle. Une mèche lui tombait devant les yeux et il voulut la relever pour mieux regarder la marque ornant son visage. Alors qu'il approchait sa main de la jeune fille, son père lui tapa les doigts du bout de sa baguette.

 **\- Ne touche pas à la vermine, tu vas te salir.**

Helena ne put bouger mais Drago était sûr que s'il elle avait pu le faire, elle aurait toisé son père et lui aurait craché à la figure.

 **\- Mademoiselle Sillister, dont les parents ont été tués par mes soins, va désormais travailler pour nous. Ensuite, nous la tuerons.**

 **\- Et en quoi consistera ce travail, Père ?**

 **\- Je suppose que tu sais que la Sang-de-Bourbe qui était à Poudlard, dans la maison de Gryffondor, est portée disparue depuis le mois de Juin ?**

 **\- Oui, je suis au courant. Mais n'est-ce pas vous Père qui l'avez enlevé ?**

 **\- Es-tu idiot, Drago ? Crois-tu vraiment ce que raconte la Gazette ?**

 **\- Non, bien sûr.**

 **\- C'est Avery qui l'a emmené auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu d'elle. Mais je suppose qu'elle doit être morte, à l'heure qu'il est.**

Le visage de Drago devint blême. Il n'avait jamais pensé que la mort de cette fille le toucherait. Bien qu'elle et lui soient ennemis depuis bien longtemps, il se rappela leurs querelles. Il détestait cette fille au plus haut point car elle était une moldu, une sang-de-bourbe, une fille au sang impur, qui ne méritait pas d'être une sorcière. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça : toujours à lever la main en classe, à donner les bonnes réponses, à se pavaner avec son intelligence. Chaque qualité qu'elle possédait le répugnait, et pour cause : il était jaloux de ne pas être aussi brillant. Il avait pourtant tout pour être aimé : un nom important dans la société, de l'argent et des amis fidèles… Ou non. Non. Il n'avait en réalité rien de tout ça. Les relations que son père entretenait avec les personnes hautes placées n'étaient dues qu'à l'argent, son nom était important _peut-être_ car il était une des plus grandes lignées de sang-pur, mais il était surtout célèbre pour avoir été du côté de Voldemort, et ses amis n'étaient que des pions qu'il commandait à sa guise. Il ne possédait en réalité que du charme et de l'arrogance qui faisaient de lui un aristocrate réputé.

 **\- Serais-tu peiné par sa disparition, mon fils ?**

Surpris, Drago rhabilla son visage de son habituel masque froid et insensible et déclara :

 **\- Non, bien sûr que non. Pourquoi par Salazar serais-je touché par la disparition d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ?**

L'homme ne répondit pas et se contenta de libérer la jeune femme. Aussitôt, elle releva la tête et se débattit de toutes ses forces. Ils durent s'y mettre à deux pour la calmer.

 **\- Ecoutez-moi bien, immonde créature,** commença Lucius, **vous êtes ici prisonnière et vous ne pouvez pas vous échapper. Est-ce bien clair ?**

 **\- Vous pourrirez en enfer.**

Elle reçue une gifle sur la joue droite. Pourtant, elle ne perdit pas son sang-froid et lui cracha à la figure. Cette fois-ci, sa sanction se fit plus dure et elle reçut un léger coup de couteau au-dessus de l'arcade sourcilière. Quelques gouttes de sang perlèrent dans son sourcil puis sur sa paupière mais elle ne laissa rien transparaître et serra les dents.

 **\- Je suis venu ici pour vous donner votre mission, Sang-de-Bourbe. Veuillez vous comporter comme une personne civilisée et non comme une sauvage.**

 **\- Je n'accomplirais jamais votre mission, plutôt mourir !**

 **\- Premièrement,** commença-t-il en ignorant la dernière phrase de la jeune fille **, vous vous ferez passer pour une cousine de Mademoiselle Lavande Brown.**

 **\- Elle n'est pas idiote, elle sait très bien que je ne fais pas partie de sa famille !**

 **\- Cessez de me couper la parole, pauvre idiote ! Sa mémoire a été modifiée. Pensez-vous vraiment que je ne suis pas capable d'effectuer un simple sortilège d'amnésie et de modification de mémoire ?**

 **\- Exactement.**

 **\- Détrompez-vous, alors.**

Une deuxième claque vint frapper l'autre joue de la jeune fille. Cette dernière se massa la peau rougit de son visage.

 **\- Vos parents sont morts. Votre seule famille est votre oncle, le frère de la génitrice de Mlle Brown. Vous ferez votre possible pour être envoyée dans la maison Gryffondor, et pour vous rapprocher de Monsieur Potter et de son ami rouquin, Monsieur Weasley. Chaque semaine, vous m'enverrez un courrier pour me prévenir des agissements de Potter.**

 **\- Et si je refuse de faire ce que vous me demandez ?**

 **\- Vous savez très bien ce qui vous attend. Nous en avons je crois assez discuter pour le moment.** Il marqua une courte pause. **Cependant, je ne suis pas venue aujourd'hui seulement pour vous dicter votre mission. Mon fils Drago, qui vient d'intégrer le rang du Seigneur, a besoin d'entraînements concernant la torture. Et vous allez être notre modèle.**

 **\- Je le plains. Vous êtes vil et cruel. Vous n'êtes pas digne d'être sorcier.**

 **\- Endoloris!**

Helena tomba à la renverse, saisit de douleurs indescriptibles. Son cœur semblait au bord de l'explosion, son ventre la tiraillait, ses muscles se déchiraient, son cerveau était en ébullition. Tant de douleur aussi insoutenable les unes que les autres. Pourtant, elle ne cria pas. Oh non, elle n'allait pas lui faire ce plaisir. Au lieu de cela, elle se tenait fermement les mains dans le dos, se mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler son mal-être.

 **\- Comment osez-vous me dicter ce que je devrais être ou ne pas être ? Vous n'êtes qu'une horrible moldu à qui l'on a fait l'erreur d'envoyer une lettre d'admission dans une école de magie ! Me dire que je ne suis pas digne d'être un sorcier alors que vous n'êtes qu'une misérable Sang-de-Bourbe... Vous êtes pitoyable. J'ai derrière moi une très longue lignée de Sang Pur, bien plus que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer.**

 **\- Croyez-vous donc que vous n'avez pas une goutte de sang de moldu dans les veines ? Vous ne me mentez pas seulement à moi, mais aussi à vous-même ! Vous vous voilez la face comme le ferait... un lâche.**

Un deuxième sort Doloris fusa. Helena le reçu de plein fouet. Elle perdit l'équilibre et cette fois elle ne se priva pas. Ses poings tapèrent le sol avec violence, s'arrachant les cheveux, martelant les murs. Chaque cri qu'elle poussait déchirait un peu plus l'ouïe de Drago. Il avait déjà assisté à des séances de ce genre étant petit, mais il ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu de hurlements aussi puissants. Ce n'était même plus des cris, mais des implorations. Des supplications. Elle suppliait d'arrêter ce maléfice qui la rendait si vulnérable.

Jeudi 4 Juillet 1996, Squard Grimmaud

Ce midi-là, Harry était fatigué. Fatigué des disputes continuelles, fatigué de ne pouvoir rien faire pour son amie, fatigué de ne pas pouvoir intervenir dans les réunions de l'ordre. Il était trop jeune pour rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix, et même s'il pouvait émettre son avis sur la situation, il n'avait aucune influence sur le résultat des réunions. Certains préféraient attendre le feu vert de Dumbledore pour intervenir chez les Malefoy (qui étaient actuellement les suspects numéros un) tandis que les autres préparaient déjà des plans d'attaques. Harry faisait partie de ceux qui attendaient un avis positif pour intervenir. Le seul moyen pour récupérer ou du moins trouver une piste sur son amie était de rentrer chez eux illégalement, par effraction. Bien sûr que cette tentative était risquée et non sans conséquences, mais c'était la seule solution. Les Malefoy ne les laisseraient jamais entrer chez eux, bien évidemment. Alors qu'il continuait de chercher un moyen pour sauver Hermione, Harry entendit le tintement habituel de la sonnette d'entrée. Personne n'y prêta grande attention, sauf lui. En effet, les pas précipités qui venaient du couloir indiquaient une nouvelle. Bonne ou mauvaise, il n'en avait aucune idée. Quand Harry releva la tête, il aperçut monsieur Weasley. Que faisait-il ici, à cette heure ? Il n'était que midi, il devait encore être au Ministère. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Monsieur Weasley porta son regard sur sa femme, debout au bout de la table. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux pleins de surprise.

« **Arthur, que fais-tu déjà ici ?** »

Monsieur Weasley sortit un parchemin de sa poche de manteau. Le cachet du Ministère de la Magie recouvrait le centre du papier.

\- **Vous avez ici, mesdames et monsieur, la solution à nos problèmes. Du moins, une possibilité.**

Tous le regardèrent avec incompréhension. Remus et Tonks le dévisagèrent. Madame Weasley, quant à elle, semblait penser que son mari avait perdu la tête. Monsieur Weasley se pencha alors entre Fred et George et chuchota, mais de façon assez forte pour que tout le monde puisse entendre.

\- **Ceci est un mandat de perquisition chez Monsieur et Madame Malefoy**.

Le temps que l'information arrive aux cerveaux des uns et des autres, Ron et Harry avaient déjà laissé leurs auges pour courir enfiler un manteau.

\- **Les garçons,** cria monsieur Weasley **, attendez une seconde. Nous avons des règles à respecter que vous n'allez sûrement pas apprécier. Venez vous asseoir.**

Les deux gryffondors revinrent s'asseoir et attendirent que tout le monde se soit calmé pour demander.

\- **Monsieur Weasley, comment vous êtes-vous procuré ce mandat ?**

 **\- En vérité, ça n'a pas été si difficile que cela. Le premier Ministre est venu me voir lundi matin dans mon bureau. Il m'a demandé si je souhaitais me porter garant pour une mission hautement secrète. Il est au courant, bien entendu, que Lucius Malefoy a enlevé Hermione. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, car Malefoy se protégeait grâce à des personnes hautement placées au Ministère, et ce dernier se défendait également en disant que nous n'avions aucune preuve qu'il était là-bas le jour de l'attaque. Seulement voilà : son elfe de maison a été surpris en train de chercher la canne de son maître dans le département des Mystères pendant les réparations. Il a menti. Le ministre a donc pu demander un mandat de perquisition pour chercher la piste d'Hermione chez Les Malefoy. Ils ne s'y attendent pas, et s'ils ne sont pas préparés assez solidement, il y a de forte chance pour que nous puissions arrêter Lucius Malefoy.**

Tout le monde regarda Monsieur Weasley. Jamais, ô grand jamais, ils n'auraient imaginé qu'une telle chose puisse être possible.

 **\- Mais,** commença Ron, **comment se fait-il qu'il ait demandé ça à toi et non aux aurors ?**

 **\- Je fais partie de l'ordre du Phénix. Oui, il sait,** ajouta-t-il devant les mines ébahis de tous les adolescents. **Et il sait également que vous étiez là le jour de la bataille. Il recevra donc vos témoignages dans quelques jours, et Lucius Malefoy passera un auditoire. Vous devrez être présents le jour de son passage devant le Magenmagot. Vous passerez en tant que témoin.**

Ron déglutit difficilement, tandis qu'Harry resta impassible. Maintenant qu'il connaissait la procédure, il n'avait plus vraiment peur.

 **\- Des aurors nous accompagnerons.**

Cette fois, il s'adressa à l'ensemble des membres de l'ordre.

 **\- Nous irons vendredi, dès 8h.**

 **\- De quoi avons-nous besoin ?** Demanda Harry.

Monsieur Weasley se tut. Ce fut Remus qui prit la parole.

 **\- Je crois qu'il n'est pas possible que vous veniez. Seuls Fred et George peuvent venir. Ils sont majeurs et font partis de l'ordre. Ginny, Ron et toi resterez ici avec Molly.**

 **\- Non, non,** protesta Harry **, je veux venir.**

 **\- Les garçons,** intervint Molly **, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous restiez ici. C'est trop dangereux là-bas ! Imaginez que vous vous fassiez attaquer !**

 **\- Nous savons très bien nous défendre,** répondit Ron **, comment avons-nous fais au Ministère ?**

Sirius, qui depuis le repas était resté silencieux, fixa simultanément Harry puis Ron. Il aurait voulu que son filleul et son ami puisse venir mais il ne pouvait pas faire d'entorse aux règles et conditions de sécurité. Tandis que Ron, Harry, madame et monsieur Weasley continuaient de se quereller, Sirius se leva et prit la parole, coupant net le débat.

 **\- Harry, Ron, nous ne pouvons vous emmener avec nous. La loi nous l'interdit et le manoir des Malefoy est bien trop dangereux pour vous. Autrefois, il était le Quartier Général de Voldemort et de ses mangemorts.** **»**

L'ensemble de la tablée frémit à l'entente du nom, sauf Harry, qui resta impassible de nouveau. Tout le monde se tut. Le Survivant savait que son parrain avait raison. Si l'Ordre les laissait lui et Ron accéder à cette enquête, l'alliance entre le ministère de la magie et l'Ordre se briserait, et les chances de retrouver Hermione se dissiperaient. A contrecœur, ils acceptèrent et la fin du repas se termina sur une note d'espoir que l'on n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps.

Jeudi 4 Juillet 1996, cabinet du Premier Ministre moldu

Le premier ministre moldu n'avait jamais eu pour habitude de ne rien faire. Il existait toujours un dossier à finir, une affaire à régler, ou bien une visite à effectuer. Seulement, cette après-midi-là, tout allait pour le mieux. L'Angleterre ne s'était jamais aussi bien portée. Il décida donc de s'asseoir dans son grand fauteuil et de se servir un whisky, boisson bien mérité en cette fin de journée. Il était fier de son pays. Fier de cette nation qu'il avait su revigorer en quelques années seulement. Son regard se porta vers l'extérieur. Il ne faisait pas beau aujourd'hui. Malgré la paix qui régnait en son pays, l'atmosphère était froide et le moral était au plus bas. Peut-être l'inactivité et le calme ennuyait-il les Londoniens ? Il était vrai que le brouillard et la basse température n'était pas propice à l'amusement, mais tout de même. Le soleil et la chaleur arriveraient sûrement à un moment ou un autre.

Soudain, une légère toux se fit entendre du tableau suspendu au-dessus de la cheminée. Le Ministre n'osa d'abord pas regarder le petit homme du cadre, sachant pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Ses yeux restèrent encrés sur Big Ben, et sa main continua de faire tourner lentement le liquide se trouvant dans son verre. La toux se répéta. Il but une gorgée de cette boisson brûlante et demanda, le regard toujours fixé sur l'horizon.

« **Oui ?**

 **\- Message au Premier Ministre des Moldus : « Nous devons nous rencontrer de toute urgence. Veuillez répondre immédiatement. Sentiments distingués, Fudge.**

Le Ministre détourna enfin ses pupilles de la fenêtre et adressa un signe de tête au petit homme du tableau. Ce dernier lui tourna le dos, s'en alla une demi-seconde, puis revint.

 **\- Le Ministre arrive**. »

Aussitôt, d'immenses flammes vertes surgirent de part et d'autre de la cheminée et un petit homme rond et portant un chapeau melon sortit de nulle part. « Cet homme a vraiment le chic pour se salir » pensa le Premier Ministre moldu pendant que l'homme dépoussiérait sa cape et son chapeau. Cornelius Fudge, une fois ses habits propres, tendit sa main à l' « autre » ministre.

« **Ah Monsieur le Ministre ! Je suis content de vous revoir**.

Le Premier Ministre se contenta d'émettre un sourire forcé. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre la même chose, puisque la venue du sorcier n'annonçait jamais rien de bon.

 **\- En quoi puis-je vous être utile ?**

 **\- Je ne sais par où commencer.**

 **\- Commencez par le commencement,** répondit le ministre avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

Fudge sortit un tissu de son pardessus et tamponna son front dégoulinant de sueur.

 **\- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom est de retour.**

 **\- Qu…Je vous demande pardon ?**

 **\- Je pense que vous m'avez bien entendu.**

 **\- Comment cela est-ce possible ?**

 **\- Nous n'en savons rien. Il est là, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et il risque de causer beaucoup de dégâts.**

 **\- De quel genre et de quelle ampleur ?**

 **\- Nous n'en savons rien pour le moment. Il ne tardera pas avant d'agir, c'est certain.**

 **\- Combien de temps ?**

 **\- Sûrement quelques jours. Ou quelques heures. Maintenant qu'il sait que le Ministère ne peut plus nier son existence et que la population magique est au courant de son retour, il prendra un malin plaisir à torturer le monde entier. Sorciers comme moldus.**

Le premier ministre déglutit difficilement. Lui qui pensait être tranquille pendant un certain moment, il se retrouvait maintenant face à une situation qu'il ne pouvait contrôler et qui allait atteindre _sa_ population.

 **\- Monsieur le Ministre, vous possédez des pouvoirs, vous pouvez manipuler la magie ! Vous pouvez arrêter cet homme !**

 **\- Cet homme, si c'en est un, est le plus puissant mage noir connu depuis l'existence du monde. Même à mille nous ne pourrions rien contre lui. Seul Harry Potter a la possibilité de le tuer. Je vous l'ai déjà expliqué lors d'une de nos premières rencontres.**

 **\- Je me souviens très bien. Et ce Potter, où est-il et que fait-il ?**

 **\- Il est en sécurité dans un endroit secret que vous ne connaissez sûrement pas et dont je ne vous révélerez pas le nom.**

 **\- Pourquoi cela ?**

 **\- Imaginez que… Vous-Savez-Qui vous tombe dessus et vous extrait cette information. Nous serons alors morts.**

 **-Je ne dirais rien.**

 **\- Il n'a même pas besoin que vous disiez quoi que ce soit pour fouiller votre mémoire.**

 **\- Et si Voldemort décidait de me rendre une visite surprise ?**

 **\- Ne prononcez pas son nom !**

Le premier ministre moldu se tut. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de regarder l' « autre » ministre dans les yeux.

 **\- Que se passerait-il si le mage noir décidait de venir m'attaquer ?**

 **\- J'avais anticipé cette question. Kingsley Shackelbot, le directeur du bureau des aurors sera votre homme. Votre « garde du corps » si vous préférez.**

Le premier ministre ne répondit rien. Il détestait qu'on lui impose des ordres alors qu'il occupait lui-même un poste conséquent. Les sorciers étaient, à ses yeux, d'étranges personnes se croyant au-dessus de ce qu'ils appelaient communément « moldus », juste parce qu'ils pratiquaient la magie. Seulement ils restaient des humains, et donc sur un même pied d'égalité.

 **\- Que devrais-je dire à la population si des évènements terribles se produisent ?**

 **\- Catastrophes naturelles. Pour les meurtres, vous ne pouvez rien y faire. Ils resteront des meurtres.**

 **\- Et en cas de potentiels témoins ?**

 **\- Nos aurors se chargeront de leur cas.**

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. Fudge se servit un verre de Whisky tandis que le premier ministre réfléchissait à une éventuelle question. Ce dernier se rappela alors de la liste de personnes portées disparues qu'il avait faite il y a deux jours. Il farfouilla dans les tiroirs de son bureau et sortit un bloc note où se trouvaient un descriptif de chaque disparu accompagné d'une photo. Il le tendit au sorcier.

 **\- Je fais une liste de victimes de meurtres, de disparitions, ou d'enlèvement depuis quelques mois maintenant. A vrai dire, depuis deux ans même. Depuis que vous m'avez parlé d'un certain Sérieux Black ou je ne sais quoi.**

 **\- Sirius Black.**

 **\- Oui, c'est cela. D'ailleurs, qu'en est-il de cet évadé ?**

 **\- Hum…** Fudge se racla la gorge, embarrassé. **Il se trouve que nous avons fait une petite erreur sur son compte. En fait il n'était pas coupable. Il s'agissait d'un complot. Black est le parrain d'Harry.**

 **\- Le parrain d'Harry ?**

 **\- C'est cela. Mais cette affaire est trop longue à expliquer : tout ce qu'il faut retenir, c'est que Black n'est pas un assassin.**

Le premier ministre secoua la tête et baissa les yeux sur sa liste. Etait-ce un sorcier qu'il avait en face de lui, ou bien un incapable ? Il regarda de nouveau le sorcier et commença à énumérer la liste des prénoms.

 **\- Emma McBubby, Rose Delerm, Mike Moertus…**

 **\- Inutile de continuer,** le coupa le ministre magique, **donnez-moi la liste et je ferais en sorte que vous la récupériez avec tous les détails que nous trouverons.**

 **« Cet homme commence à me taper sur les nerfs »** pensa très fort le moldu. Tellement fort que Fudge se leva pour partir.

 **\- Je vais devoir partir, monsieur le Premier Ministre.**

 **\- Je ne vous retiens pas,** ne put s'empêcher de retenir le moldu.

Au moment où il crut que cet entretien était enfin finit et qu'il ne reverrait plus Fudge, le premier ministre fut surpris d'entendre la voix du sorcier s'élever encore.

 **\- J'ai oublié de vous dire : dès demain je ne serais plus Ministre. Le nouveau Ministre viendra vous rendre une visite demain dans la matinée. Ou l'après-midi, cela dépendra de son emploi du temps. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir connu, monsieur le Ministre.**

 **\- Et moi de même,** répondit hypocritement le moldu avec un sourire arrogant.

 **\- Adieu, et bon courage pour la suite !** **»**

Le Premier Ministre ne répondit rien et attendit que son homologue soit parti pour lâcher un soupir. Finalement, peut-être que la population anglaise n'allait pas tant s'ennuyer que ça.


	3. Le Serment

Chapitre second

Le serment

Vendredi 5 Juillet 1996, Cabinet du Premier Ministre moldu

L'heure affichait 9h55 à la grande pendule en bois massif. Le Premier Ministre moldu était assis derrière son bureau, comme à son habitude, sa cravate droite et bien installée dans son costume, ses mains fortes et masculines posées sur son bureau, attendant l'arrivée du nouvel « autre » ministre. Son café, que sa secrétaire lui avait très aimablement préparé, était toujours fumant et n'attendait que d'être bu. Pourtant, le Ministre n'y songeait pas. Il n'avait même pas besoin de ça pour être convenablement réveillé. La venue d'un nouveau sorcier l'avait déjà tenu en éveil une grande partie de la nuit, si ce n'est la nuit entière. Il ne cessait de se demander comment allait être celui-là. Serait-il aussi rond et rouge que l'autre ? Ou auraient-ils enfin engagé quelqu'un de compétent ? Ses yeux à l'air songeur se posèrent de nouveau sur l'horloge. 9h57. Il ne devrait pas tarder. A 9h59, l'homme occupant le tableau au-dessus de la cheminée toussa et, sans attendre une réponse, prit la parole.

« **Arrivée du nouveau Ministre sorcier : Rufus Scrimgeour.** »

Le Premier Ministre se leva et s'avança devant son bureau. Lorsque 10 heures sonna, une fumée verte envahit la pièce. Le Premier Ministre se retint de cracher ses poumons et se contenta de rester droit et fier. Un homme surgit alors de l'antre, la démarche souple et gracieuse mais quelque peu claudicante. Quand le Premier Ministre pu enfin apercevoir le visage de son nouvel homologue, il fut soulagé. Il était bien différent de l'ancien. Ses cheveux de couleur fauve dans lesquels on pouvait apercevoir quelques trainées argentées et ses sourcils broussailleux lui donnaient une apparence de vieux lion. Son intelligence et sa dureté se faisaient tout de suite ressentir, contrairement à l'ancien Ministre qui aurait pu faire penser aux sénateurs dans les anciens temples romains qui se goinfraient et buvaient toute la journée. Ses yeux brillaient d'un reflet jaune derrière ses lunettes cerclées de fer. Le Premier Ministre resta droit comme un piquet et fit un petit signe de tête au Sorcier avant de lui tendre la main. L'homme lui répondit par une poignée ferme et autoritaire.

« **Monsieur le Premier Ministre Magique, bienvenue.**

Le Premier Ministre tentait de garder une voix calme et pleine d'assurance, mais il devait avouer que l'homme en question était relativement intimidant. D'autant plus qu'il ne répondit que par un signe d'approbation.

 **\- Cornelius Fudge m'a parlé de vous lors de notre précédent entretien. Vous êtes donc son nouveau remplaçant ?**

 **\- En effet. Et la coutume veut que nous nous rencontrions après l'élection d'un nouveau chef d'état, qu'il soit moldu ou sorcier, pour parler de la situation actuelle et des mises au point.**

 **\- Je suis au courant de tout ça. Et je suis également au courant pour le retour du Mage Noir dans votre « monde ».**

 **\- Vous devinez donc ce que cela implique ?**

 **\- Un de vos hommes sera en permanence à mes côtés pour ma propre sécurité.**

 **\- Je ne parlais pas de vous, même si cela est vrai. Je pensais plutôt à la population moldu. Il est fort probable qu'il s'attaque directement à elle pour montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir et de quoi il est capable. »**

Le Premier Ministre moldu prit une grande inspiration. Dit par Scrimgeour, la situation semblait nettement plus inquiétante que la nonchalance de Fudge.

« **Bien entendu, au Ministère, le bureau des Aurors a prévu d'envoyer des hommes sur Londres et les villes adjacentes. Nos Aurors sont très compétents et assureront la sécurité des habitants. Le directeur du bureau des Aurors, Kingsley Shackelbot, sera votre homme de main. Il vous accompagnera jours et nuits pour vous surveiller. Si une attaque se produit, il fera correspondre la nouvelle immédiatement au Ministère et des hommes supplémentaires seront envoyés sur le terrain.** »

Le Premier Ministre moldu aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il se débrouillerait très bien tout seul mais, devant la mine grincheuse de Scrimgeour, il n'osa répondre et se tut.

« **J'imagine** , ajouta le Ministre Moldu, **que des incidents se produiront malgré l'omniprésence de vos horreurs.**

 **\- Aurors** , le corrigea Scrimgeour d'un ton calme. **Et il est effectivement possible que la population soit touchée. Nous ne pouvons garantir à 100% la sécurité des habitants. D'autant plus que nous possédons déjà la nôtre à protéger. Mais en revanche nous vous assurons la défense immédiate en cas d'attaque de mangemorts. »**

Le Premier Ministre magique jaugea son homologue d'un regard interrogateur. Ce dernier ne semblait pas rassuré malgré toutes les préventions prises. A quoi s'attendait-il exactement ? Néanmoins, il se garda bien d'effectuer toute remarque et réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait encore dire.

« **Le bureau des Aurors a bien reçu la liste des personnes moldus disparues. Et il se trouve qu'un nom a attiré notre attention sur cette liste puisque le corps a été retrouvé ce matin-même, près de Poudlard.**

 **\- Puis-je savoir lequel ?**

 **\- Celui d'Hermione Granger.** **»**

Vendredi 5 Juillet 1996, Square Grimmauld

Cette nuit-là, ni Ron ni Harry n'avait pu fermer l'œil. La mission chez les Malefoy tourmentait les deux garçons et, à en juger par les cernes de Monsieur Weasley, ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir manqué de sommeil. Tous les membres de l'ordre du Phénix étaient réunis autour de la table, une tasse de café ou de jus de fruit à la main. Fred et George tentaient de détendre l'atmosphère mais Harry avait bien remarqué la jambe tremblante de George sous la table. Molly continuait de s'acharner derrière les fourneaux, veillant à ce que tout le monde ait le ventre bien rempli avant cette mission. A vrai dire, nul n'avait grand appétit. Soudain, on toqua à la porte. Madame Weasley s'empressa d'accourir dans l'entrée. Quand elle revint dans la cuisine, deux hommes la suivaient. Harry les reconnaissaient par leurs tenues comme des aurors. L'un d'eux, Gawain Robards, était le chef du bureau des aurors. Harry l'avait brièvement rencontré l'année passée alors qu'il se rendait à son procès. Il n'était à l'époque qu'un simple auror. Le second, en revanche, lui était inconnu, mais Monsieur Weasley, Remus et Sirius semblaient le connaître. Les deux aurors adressèrent un signe de tête amical à Monsieur Weasley, qu'il leur rendit aussitôt.

« **Arthur.**

 **\- Gawain. Quelque chose ne pas ?**

 **\- En effet. Nous avons du nouveau sur l'enquête. Peux-tu me suivre ?**

 **\- Bien sûr. »**

Monsieur Weasley quitta la table et suivit les deux aurors dans la pièce arrière.

 **« Qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent bien vouloir ?** Demanda Ron.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien,** répondit Harry. **Mais j'espère qu'il s'agit d'une bonne nouvelle.**

 **\- De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire que maintenant ! Hein, Harry ?** »

Le garçon ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser les yeux sur ses œufs brouillés. Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois hommes revinrent dans la cuisine. Monsieur Weasley tenait un parchemin entouré du sceau du ministère dans sa main droite. Son regard semblait paniqué et perdu à la fois. Molly le rejoignit et lui frotta dos.

« **Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe chéri ?**

 **\- Nous n'irons pas chez les Malefoy aujourd'hui. Ni jamais.**

La tablée était totalement silencieuse. Tous attendaient la nouvelle.

 **\- Le corps d'Hermione a été retrouvé ce matin près de Poudlard. Les médicomages situent l'heure de décès entre 23h et 1h.** »

Rien. Absolument rien ne se passa dans la tête d'Harry. Le vide total. Il attendait que quelqu'un l'appelle pour le réveiller. C'était impossible. Irréaliste. Faux. Tout. Il aurait souhaité tout sauf ça. C'était un complot. Un mensonge. Une ruse. Une blague même !

« **Harry, Ron… je suis désolé** » lâcha Arthur Weasley, lui aussi au bord des larmes.

Sirius s'était levé et avait enlacé Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre. Molly faisait de même avec ses trois fils. Elle embrassait Ron sur la joue, lui susurrant des mots rassurants. Mais Ron était livide. Il ne voulait pas des autres. Il ne voulait qu'Hermione. Il se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et monta dans sa chambre. Harry, lui, sortit à l'extérieur du bâtiment, sachant pertinemment à quels risques il s'exposait. Mais maintenant qu'ils lui avaient pris Hermione, il pouvait le prendre. Il n'avait plus rien. Même Ron n'aurait pu le retenir. Il voulait se livrer aux mangemorts et qu'ils l'exécutent sur le champ. Pris par le désespoir, il arpenta les rues de Londres, s'abandonnant où ses jambes le conduisaient. Plusieurs sorciers le reconnurent mais n'osaient l'aborder. Il s'en moquait éperdument. Il entra dans un café et s'assit, attendant on ne sait quoi. Une serveuse lui apporta un café qu'il avait commandé et il n'en but pas une goutte. Il s'en alla une heure plus tard, laissant un billet d'argent moldu d'une somme astronomique, mais peu lui importait. Après avoir de nouveau passé deux heures à errer dans les rues de Londres, s'arrêtant dans des parcs ou dans divers cafés, il rentra enfin au Squard Grimmaud. L'ensemble de l'ordre du Phénix était présent. Y compris Rogue. Molly l'accueillit en le prenant dans ses bras chaleureux, mais il s'échappa de son étreinte et monta rejoindre Ron dans leur chambre. Lorsqu'il entra, il le retrouva assit sur son lit, le regard absent, éteint. Il vint s'assoir à côté de lui. Pour la première fois depuis l'annonce du décès d'Hermione, ils se regardèrent et, à l'unisson, fondirent en larmes. Ils se prirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se laissèrent aller. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se détachèrent et Ron dit à Harry :

« **Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Hermione n'est plus là. Comment allons-nous faire ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien Ron.**

 **\- Et ses parents ? Comment vont-ils réagir ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien Ron ! Je ne sais plus rien ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire ! Voldemort à tout gagné ! Il peut tout prendre, il peut me tuer, ça n'a plus d'importance…**

 **\- Il n'a rien gagné, et il ne te tuera pas.**

Sirius était arrivé, debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, et observait les garçons. Aucun ne l'avait entendu venir.

 **\- Hermione** , continua-t-il, **n'aurait pas souhaité cela. Je ne la connaissais pas autant que toi, que vous, mais jamais elle n'aurait voulu que vous abandonniez. Et je suis sûre que si elle était là, elle vous aurait mis une claque derrière la tête pour que vous vous repreniez en main.**

Il s'avança vers eux et s'assit sur le lit en face.

 **\- Elle n'est pas morte en vain. Elle n'est pas partie. Sa présence restera toujours avec nous. Vous vous battrez, et pas seulement pour vous pour elle aussi.**

 **\- Hermione était notre amie. Notre meilleure amie. Elle était brillante, et belle, tellement belle. C'est de ma faute. Si nous n'étions pas allés au Ministère, ou si nous étions partis quand tu nous l'as demandé…**

 **\- Rien n'est de ta faute Harry. Tu es un garçon merveilleux, qui a souhaité me sauver. Et Hermione était comme toi. Une jeune fille merveilleuse, intelligente. La sorcière la plus intelligente de sa génération. Elle savait à quoi elle s'engageait, elle connaissait les risques. L'unique responsable de sa mort est tu-sais-qui.**

Il prit Harry et Ron dans ses bras et redescendit dans la salle à manger. Ron le suivit, mais Harry resta là. Il se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt, son esprit s'abandonnant à de tumultueux cauchemars dans lesquels il essayait désespérément de sauver Hermione.

Vendredi 5 Juillet 1996, Manoir Malefoy

Au petit matin, Drago Malefoy se réveilla, son elfe domestique frappant à la porte. Il n'avait pas bien dormi. Il revoyait dans son sommeil la séance de torture imposée par son père sur cette pauvre fille. Il entendait ses cris et repensait à ses larmes. Il ne comprenait pas comment son père pouvait être aussi cruel. Peut-être lui-même serait aussi impassible un jour. Peut-être cela ne lui ferait plus rien dans quelques années.

Les coups sur la porte se faisant plus forts, Drago cria à l'elfe d'entrer. Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce, se faisant tout petit.

« **Les maîtres attendent le jeune Malefoy dans la salle à manger, le petit déjeuner est prêt. Les maîtres ont une information à donner.**

 **\- Quelle est-elle ?**

 **\- Je ne sais pas. Monsieur Malefoy doit se rendre dans la salle. Le maître l'a ordonné.**

 **\- Bien. Pars, maintenant.** »

En baillant, il se leva, prit sa douche le plus rapidement possible et s'habilla de son habituel costume noir. Il descendit ensuite dans la salle. Sa mère, comme à son habitude, portait sa grande robe noire et son manteau vert et tenait dans sa main droite une tasse de thé. Elle l'embrassa sur le front et lui susurra un « bonjour mon chéri ». Son père, lui, semblait d'une autre humeur. Agacé, mais les traits moins durs que les jours précédents.

« **Enfin, te voilà.**

 **\- Vous m'avez demandé. Que se passe-t-il ?**

 **\- Nous avons réglé le problème de la sang-de-bourbe.**

 **\- N'était-elle pas déjà morte ?**

 **\- Evidemment. Mais nous avons fait en sorte que Potter et ses petits amis le sachent,** dit-il d'un ton méprisant à l'évocation du survivant.

 **\- Comment avez-vous fait ?**

 **\- Nous avons déposé son corps près de Poudlard. Nous l'avons laissé, dénudée et le corps mutilé. Il fallait que les autres comprennent bien que nous étions capables du pire.**

Drago déglutit. Dénudée et mutilée ? Qu'avaient-ils pu lui faire ? Il ne pouvait croire à l'hypothèse du viol. Après tout, elle était une sang-de-bourbe, son père ou les autres n'auraient pas pu se salir ainsi. Et il ne pouvait imaginer son père faire de telles choses. Mais la curiosité –et le culot– lui firent demander tout de même.

 **\- Vous avez dit qu'elle était dénudée… Que lui avez-vous fait ?**

 **\- Pour qui me prends-tu Drago ? Je n'ai pas touché cette sang-de-bourbe et je ne me suis pas chargée de sa mort.**

 **\- Je vous demande pardon. Je pensais simplement qu'en tant que sang-de-bourbe, aucun sorcier de sang pur n'aurait pu la toucher.**

 **\- Visiblement Greyback aime se trainer dans la boue.** »

Bien que ne le souhaitant pas, le garçon s'imagina la scène. Il la plaignait réellement. Malgré son statut de moldu, elle était la fille la plus « pure » qu'il eut rencontrée. Et sa pureté avait été déchirée par ce loup-garou. Littéralement.

 **\- Est-ce tout ce que vous vouliez me dire père ?**

 **-Pas seulement, Drago. Maintenant que son décès est exposé au grand jour, Saint Potter et ses amis traitres à leur sang sont plus vulnérables. Pas d'un point de vue physique, puisque la sécurité du garçon sera renforcée, mais du côté psychologique. Tout le monde sera à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect qu'il pourra entendre. C'est pourquoi je te demanderais d'aller voir mademoiselle Sillister au sous-sol et de lui expliquer la situation. Evidemment, ce ne sont pas seulement les mots qui devront la frapper.**

 **\- Que devrais-je lui dire exactement ?**

 **\- Je pense que le sortilège de langue-de-plomb sera très utile. Ainsi qu'un serment inviolable.**

Le blond déglutit à l'entente du serment. Ce n'était pas uniquement la vie d'Helena qui était en danger, mais la sienne aussi.

 **\- Un… Un serment inviolable ? Mais nous devons être trois pour le faire !**

 **\- Wilzby viendra avec toi.**

 **\- Vous confiez la mission de sceller un serment inviolable à un elfe de maison ?**

 **\- Que peux-tu être stupide Drago ! La fille fera le serment avec l'elfe. Tu ne seras que l'enchaîneur. Je ne mettrais pas la vie de mon fils en danger pour une sang-de-bourbe.**

 **\- Avez-vous assez confiance en un elfe pour lui confier une si lourde tâche ?**

Lucius Malefoy soupira d'exaspération.

 **\- Wilzby sait que si elle échoue, la mort suivra. Et je ne peux confier cette mission à personne d'autre. Je ne lui fais pas confiance, mais avec l'épée de Damoclès au-dessus de leur tête, les gens sont un peu plus attentifs aux désirs des autres.**

Drago hocha la tête. Son père n'avait pas tort.

 **\- Quel sera l'objet du serment ?**

 **\- En plus de toi, Wilzby se rendra à Poudlard et t'aidera à surveiller Sillister. Elle gardera un œil sur ses faits et gestes. Ainsi, elle sera totalement sous contrôle. Maintenant, rends-toi sous le manoir. Tu n'as plus besoin de moi.**

Le jeune homme jeta un dernier regard à sa mère et s'éloigna. Il entendait au loin son père appeler l'elfe. Prenant la direction des cachots, il se mit à trottiner, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Cette fille allait être surveillée de partout et par la force. Elle serait sous sa garde, sous la garde de l'elfe, sous le serment inviolable, sous la langue de plomb. Lucius Malefoy avait la vie de cette fille entre ses mains. Chacun de ses mouvements était relié à un fil. Elle n'était plus qu'un pantin désormais.

« **Sillister !** »

La cave où se trouvait Helena empestait de plus en plus. Drago avait illuminé la pièce et repéra la jeune fille étalée de tout son long dans un coin de la pièce.

« **Sillister, debout. Tu as un petit service à nous rendre.**

 **\- Tu peux aller crever Malefoy.**

Helena était toujours allongée sur le sol, montrant son dos à son interlocuteur.

 **\- En fait, je ne te demande pas. Dis-toi plutôt que c'est un ordre.**

 **\- Quel jour sommes-nous ? C'est déjà la rentrée ?**

 **\- Ma parole tu es complètement folle ! Tu as un serment inviolable à faire.**

La concernée ouvrit les yeux et la peur l'envahit. Evidemment, elle aurait dû s'en douter. Le père Malefoy n'allait pas lui faire confiance. Avec peine, elle se retourna et fit face à son bourreau.

 **\- Je dois le faire avec toi ?**

 **\- Tu crois vraiment que je vais faire ce serment et risquer ma vie pour toi ? Tu rêves je crois.**

 **\- Vous m'avez demandé ?**

Wilzby était arrivée, les bras contre sa poitrine, le regard fuyant.

 **\- Bien, Wilzby, place à toi en face d'elle et prenez-vous le bras.**

 **\- Oui maître.**

Drago sortit sa baguette et commença à lier les deux, tout en posant les questions.

 **\- Wilzby, promets-tu de surveiller Helena Sillister ci-présente, de me rapporter le moindre geste suspect de sa part ?**

 **\- Je le promets.**

 **\- Feras-tu attention à elle, t'occuperas-tu de la protéger si elle est en danger ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Pourras-tu la couvrir devant ses amis et les enseignants si mon père ou moi-même lui demandons une faveur qui la mettrait dans une position délicate ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Bien. Helena, promets-tu de garder le secret sur ton rôle et ta mission et de ne jamais rien révéler à tes amis ?**

 **\- Oui,** dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

 **\- Assures-tu que ne trahira ni mon père ni moi et que tu feras tout ce que nous te demandons ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Très bien.**

Le jeune homme abaissa sa baguette et les deux filles se libérèrent de l'emprise de l'autre.

 **\- Vous savez ce qu'il se passera si vous brisez vos vœux ?**

La jeune fille ne dit rien mais haussa un sourcil, curieuse. Drago voulu lui sourire tel un carnassier mais à la place fit une grimace désolée.

 **\- Tu mourras. »**


	4. Les adieux à l'innocence

Chapitre trois

Les adieux à l'innocence

Mercredi 10 Juillet 1996, Cimetière de Highgate

Derrière le cercueil en bois massif suivait une foule de personnes, sorciers et moldus confondus. Mr et Mme Granger étaient en première ligne, suivit d'Harry, de Ron et du reste des membres de l'ordre du Phénix. Madame Granger tenait son mouchoir en tissu dans la main, les yeux rivés sur le cercueil de sa petite fille, tandis que son mari l'agrippait par le bras pour qu'elle ne s'effondre pas. Tous les deux étaient vêtus de noir, une rose blanche accrochée à leur costume. Harry et Ron ainsi que les autres avançaient sans bruit. La marche funèbre silencieuse était entrecoupée par les violents sanglots de Ginny et de Madame Granger. Toutes deux avaient les yeux rougis par la peine et la fatigue. Les parents d'Hermione avaient choisi un enterrement façon moldu. Ils ne souhaitaient aucune magie, préférant le traditionnel pour leur fille unique.

Lorsque les cloches sonnèrent, les croquemorts déposèrent le cercueil devant la seule tombe vide autour d'eux. Tous se positionnèrent en cercle autour de la pierre tombale et le prêtre éleva la voix.

« **Hermione avait 16 ans, lorsqu'elle nous a quitté. Elle était une jeune femme souriante, aimante et heureuse. Nos pensées vont à sa famille et à ses amis, qui l'aimaient tant. Hermione repose maintenant en paix, et notre Père l'a pris sous son aile. Elle trouvera le repos éternel là-haut, et veillera à ce que chacun d'entre nous soit heureux, comme elle l'a toujours souhaité. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Madame Granger.** »

L'intéressée s'avança jusque devant le tombeau, accompagnée de monsieur Granger, essuya une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et respira profondément.

« **Ma chérie, mon Hermione. Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Si tu savais comme ton père et moi t'aimons. Tu étais la plus merveilleuse, la plus intelligente, la plus généreuse… Tu es devenue une femme, une femme courageuse et battante. Mais tu restes ma petite fille adorée. Quand je t'ai mise au monde, tu avais déjà une petite mèche brune sur ta tête. Ton père me disait que tu serais une petite lionne, protectrice avec ceux que tu aimes. Et tu l'as été ! Et tu le resteras toujours… Tu es morte en sauvant tes amis. Nul ne saurait reconnaitre plus grande bravoure. Mon Hermione, sache que peu importe où tu es, nous t'aimons et nous t'aimerons toujours**. »

Ses pleurs redoublèrent d'intensité et elle alla se réinstaller parmi les autres. Harry suivit à son tour et grimpa sur la pierre. Il était bien habillé et coiffé, pour la première fois de sa vie. Ses cheveux noirs de jais étaient peignés en arrière et faisaient ressortir ses cernes.

« **Hermione. Nous nous sommes connus à l'âge de 11 ans. J'aurais aimé te connaitre plus tôt. Mais c'est déjà un énorme privilège de t'avoir connu. Quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, tu étais déjà bien plus brillante que Ron et moi. C'est vrai que pour certains tu étais simplement une miss-je-sais-tout, mais au fond, tu ne cherchais que du bonheur à travers tes centaines de livres. Si tu n'avais pas été là, j'aurais certainement pris beaucoup plus d'heures de retenue avec Rusard,** dit-il en souriant. **Je nous fourrais toujours dans des sales affaires et, au final, c'est à chaque fois toi qui nous sauvais la vie. En vérité, tu es la sœur que je n'ai jamais eue. Il y avait ce lien qui nous unissait. Nous étions connectés, nous nous comprenions d'un seul regard les mots étaient inutiles pour nous. D'ailleurs, je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les mots, et me remémorer ces souvenirs, c'est ma façon de te dire adieu. Je t'aime Hermione.** »

Harry leva son regard et vit Sirius lui faire un signe de tête. Il le rejoignit discrètement et son parrain lui attrapa l'épaule pour le réconforter. Soudain, Ron monta sur la petite estrade où se tenait son ami quelques secondes auparavant.

« **Je sais que j'ai dit que je ne tenais pas à m'exprimer aujourd'hui, mais c'est plus fort que moi… J'ai besoin de te parler Hermione. Même si je n'accepte pas de te dire au revoir car je ne veux pas que tu sois parti. Je veux essayer d'y croire et te dire adieu**. »

Il tourna la tête vers sa sœur et celle-ci lui sourit.

« **Je me souviens que pour toi, c'était pire de se faire expulser de l'école plutôt que mourir. Et bien regarde, ta plus grande peur ne s'est jamais réalisée : tu n'as pas été renvoyée ! Enfin, je veux dire que tu as vécu dans la joie, entourée de ta famille et tes amis. Je sais que tout n'a pas été de tout repos, et ce n'est pas évident quand on a pour meilleur ami le surviva…** »

Ginny le fusilla du regard et lui fit signe de ne pas continuer. Il en aurait presque oublié qu'une trentaine de moldus se trouvaient autour de lui.

« **Ce que j'essaye de te dire, c'est que malgré les fins d'années assez désastreuses que nous avons pu connaitre et certaines morts qui nous ont marqué, tu n'as jamais cessé de croire en nous, et en l'amour que tu nous portais tous. Vous l'avez déjà dit, mais Hermione était une personne bienveillante et courageuse, qui a donné sa vie pour sauver la nôtre. Et j'aurais aimé avoir ce courage pour pouvoir lui dire en face comme je l'aime, et comme j'ai été stupide de ne pas lui avoir dit plus tôt. Si jamais tu m'entends Hermione, je souhaite que tu saches ceci : je t'aime et tu resteras toujours mon premier amour.** »

Mercredi 10 Juillet 1996, Square Grimmauld

L'enterrement s'était terminé par une avalanche de larmes et de sanglots. Aucun n'avait su retenir sa tristesse, pas même Sirius. Ils s'étaient tous serrés dans les bras des uns et des autres. Harry n'aurait pas pu citer toutes les personnes qu'il avait enlacé aujourd'hui certains, il ne les connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Il se souvenait vaguement du cousin d'Hermione, Arthur, qui était le fils du frère de son père, et qui devait avoir 3 ans de moins que lui. Ses grands-parents, ses amis avec qui elle passait l'été lorsqu'elle partait en France, et quelques membres de sa famille éloignée. Après l'enterrement, madame Granger les invita à commémorer la mémoire d'Hermione chez elle, mais Harry déclina poliment l'invitation, lui expliquant qu'ils souhaitaient lui rendre un dernier hommage à la manière sorcière. Ainsi, ils s'étaient retrouvés en fin d'après-midi au Square Grimmauld, à boire du Whisky pur feu autour de la table de la cuisine.

« **A Hermione** , dit Sirius en levant son verre.

\- **A Hermione** , fit toute la tablée.

Harry, qui était pourtant un piètre buveur, vida son verre d'une traite et s'en servit un autre. Un silence s'était abattu dans la pièce, mais cela ne semblait déranger personne. Cette absence de bruit représentait pour tout le monde le vide qui avait pris la place d'Hermione. Chacun s'attendait encore à la voir surgir de nul part, prétextant une mauvaise blague. Mais malheureusement, l'espoir était désormais interdit. C'est Madame Weasley qui brisa le silence, invitant les autres à la suivre. Elle grimpa jusqu'à l'étage le plus haut et sorti sur le balcon. Une fois que tout le monde répondit à l'appel, elle leva sa baguette et fit jaillir des lumières de toutes les couleurs. Monsieur Weasley et Remus firent de même, suivit par le reste du groupe. On assistait à un feu d'artifice de formes, de couleurs, d'émotions. Tous tentaient de rendre un dernier hommage à Hermione à leur manière. Ginny dessina un livre qui symbolisait son savoir, Sirius une ampoule, pour son intelligence, Harry une loutre, en référence à son patronus. Ron les rejoignit en dernier, mais il fut celui qui fit apparaitre le bouquet final une lionne se dessina alors dans le ciel voilé, colorée de rouge et d'or.

Mercredi 10 Juillet 1996, Manoir Malefoy

Depuis le début de l'été, le manoir des Malefoy était devenu le Quartier Général de Voldemort et de ses disciples. Tout le « conseil » des mangemorts s'y retrouvait plusieurs fois par semaine pour faire entrer en ordre les prochaines actions du Mage Noir et chacun y trouvait son rôle. Et ce mercredi-ci, celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom avait convié tous ses combattants pour délivrer une mission de la plus haute importance. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin, le Lord agita sa baguette et tout le monde se tut, attendant anxieusement le contenu de la mission.

« **Mes chers amis, vous me voyez ravi de votre présence. La tâche que je vais vous donner aujourd'hui est on ne peut plus simple et nécessite beaucoup de ruse et de rigueur. C'est pourquoi, j'ai l'intention de confier cette mission à quelqu'un dont le sang est jeune et chaud. Quelqu'un qui n'a pas encore prouvé sa valeur et qui compte pourtant dans mes rangs.** »

Bellatrix Lestrange, assise à côté de son Maître, leva immédiatement la main et arbora son regard le plus machiavélique.

« **Serais-tu sourde, Bellatrix ? J'ai dit quelqu'un au sang jeune**. »

La concernée baissa aussitôt la main et ses yeux se posèrent sur le sol. Voldemort se leva et fit le tour de la table. Il avançait consciencieusement et scrutait chaque visage. Soudain, il s'arrêta au niveau du cadet du groupe. Drago.

« **Mon cher Drago… Ne serais-tu pas honoré de me servir, de prouver ton courage devant moi ?** »

Le garçon déglutit difficilement.

« **Oui, Maître**. »

« **Bien. Car la tâche que tu as à effectuer est des plus méticuleuse**. »

Le Maître pinça ses lèvres reptiliennes et tendit sa main blanchâtre vers Drago.

« **Mais d'abord : ton bras.** »

En tremblant, Drago se leva et présenta sa main à son interlocuteur. Ce dernier lui agrippa le poignet, releva sa manche et posa sa baguette sur son avant-bras, avant de prononcer des mots en fourchelangue. Aussitôt, un tatouage se dessina sur sa peau, faisant apparaître une tête de mort dans laquelle s'immisçait un serpent. Le garçon ne put retenir une grimace de douleur et sa bouche se tordit en une moue teintée par le désagréable. La brûlure contre sa peau le faisait atrocement souffrir. Il avait l'impression d'être marqué au fer rouge, comme du bétail. Lorsque le Mage eu finit, il présenta aussitôt la marque aux autres mangemorts.

« **Mes chers amis, veuillez accueillir notre nouvelle recrue !** »

Tous se mirent à rire grassement et à applaudir. Bellatrix murmura à sa sœur que c'était un honneur pour leur famille que Drago les rejoigne. Ce à quoi Narcissa répondit par un sourire désolée et rempli de honte. Une fois que les rires se turent, le Maître reprit la parole.

« **Bien, maintenant que nous avons passé ce petit rituel, il est temps pour toi de découvrir la nature de ta mission**. »

Dans un mouvement théâtral, il se retourna, sa cape flottant dans l'air, et vint rejoindre sa place en bout de table.

« **Avant tout Drago, tu dois savoir que je compte beaucoup sur toi. Cette tâche est une des plus importantes que j'ai eu à demander jusque-là. Bien sûr, tout le monde est au courant que tu dois surveiller cette sang-de-bourbe à Poudlard. Et tu nous en vois désolés** (quelques ricanements se firent entendre). **Mais cette contrainte ne sera que superficielle comparée à celle à venir. Puisqu'en effet, cette année, tu vas devoir mettre fin à la vie de Dumbledore**. »

Un silence pesant s'abattit sur la tablée, entrecoupé de quelques gloussements venant des mangemorts les plus vicieux.

« **Mais ce n'est pas tout. Il faudra que tu aides tes amis ci-présents à pénétrer dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avant la fin de l'année, pour prendre le contrôle de l'école et m'aider à y rentrer. La révolution est en marche et je sens une nouvelle ère s'installer. Une nouvelle ère dont sommes les rôles principaux. Me suis-je bien fais comprendre, Drago ?** »

« **Très bien, Maître**. »

« **Parfait. Je sens que nous allons nous entendre à merveille**. »

Jeudi 11 Juillet 1996, Manoir Malefoy

Drago avait passé la plus mauvaise nuit de toute son existence. Les paroles de Voldemort résonnaient dans sa tête comme un cauchemar sans fin. « _Tu vas devoir mettre fin à la vie de Dumbledore_ ». Il revoyait sa main hideuse se poser sur son bras pour le marquer. Il revoyait les yeux si désespérés de sa mère à la vue de cet affreux tatouage, comme si toutes ces années où elle avait tenté de le protéger s'étaient envolées en l'espace d'une seconde. Toutes ces scènes se bousculaient dans son esprit, tapant contre les parois de son crâne, animant chaque cellule de son cerveau. Des visions lui apparurent, dans lesquelles il tuait Dumbledore. Il sentait déjà la culpabilité et la honte le ronger. Ce n'est qu'aux alentours de cinq heures qu'il arriva à trouver le sommeil.

Pendant ce temps-là, ses parents ne cessaient de tourner en rond dans la bibliothèque. Depuis la réunion, le but de sa mère était clair : protéger son fils. L'empêcher de tuer cet homme. L'éloigner de tout ce mal.

« **Comment as-tu pu le laisser faire une chose pareil Lucius ! Nous étions pourtant d'accord ! Drago ne devait pas devenir un mangemort !**

\- **Ne prends pas ce ton avec moi, Narcissa. Tu sais que je ne le souhaitais pas plus que toi. Mais que comptais-tu faire face à lui ? Lui interdire ? Le tuer ? Le Maître fait tout ce qu'il veut !**

\- **Cesse de l'appeler le Maître ! Il n'est pas mon Maître, pas plus qu'il n'est le tien !**

\- **Evidemment qu'il l'est ! Comment veux-tu qu'il en soit autrement ? Je lui ai fait allégeance il y a des années de cela, au même titre que ta sœur ! Que crois-tu qu'il se serait passé si j'avais refusé que Drago soit marqué ? Je serais mort ! Et sûrement toi aussi !**

\- **Peu importe ce qu'il est et ce qu'il compte faire de mon fils. Je mettrais tout en œuvre qui puisse protéger Drago.**

\- **A quoi penses-tu ?**

\- **Tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des contacts autour de toi. J'ai aussi des personnes qui me seront utiles.**

\- **Réponds-moi !**

\- **Non Lucius ! Si voir ton fils s'embourber dans la magie noire comme tu l'as fait ne te dérange pas, soit ! Mais sache que personne, jamais personne ne touchera un cheveu de mon fils. Pas même toi.**

Le couple se regardait en chien de faïence. Jamais Narcissa n'avait parlé sur ce ton à son mari, ni à qui que ce soit. Mais son fils était menacé. La chose la plus précieuse de sa vie était en danger. Dans un dernier regard rempli de mépris, elle tourna les talons et se rendit dans la chambre de son fils, qu'elle trouva endormi sur son sofa. Délicatement, elle s'installa auprès de lui et lui dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux qui bataillaient sur son visage. Elle sourit et déposa un léger baiser son front avant de remettre sa couette correctement sur son dos et de lui dire « Je ne te laisserais jamais tomber mon ange ».

Jeudi 11 Juillet 1996, Square Grimmauld

Le lendemain des funérailles d'Hermione, chaque membre de l'Ordre s'accorda son moment de pause. Sirius et Harry passèrent la journée à parler de James et Lily, la famille Weasley commença à planifier ses vacances en Roumanie, Tonks et Remus partirent rendre visite au père de ce dernier et le reste des membres de l'Ordre vaquèrent à leurs occupations. La joie n'était évidemment toujours pas présente, mais beaucoup avaient réussis à faire leurs adieux à Hermione et tentaient de tourner la page tant bien que mal. Remus avait conseillé à qui le voulait l'adresse d'un psychomage réputé et avait proposé à chacun de se créer un projet, de se fixer un objectif qui permettrait à tous d'avancer. On avait alors pu voir Ron hausser les épaules et Harry se renfrogner encore plus. A vrai dire, aucun n'avait réellement envie de penser à autre chose, la mort de la jeune gryffondor étant encore trop récente. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement pour le Survivant.

Quand 17 heures sonnèrent, Ginny rejoignit Ron et Harry dans leur chambre. Le rouquin était absorbé par un livre de Quidditch tandis que son meilleur ami s'occupait sans grande détermination à créer des petits oiseaux en papiers. Attristée par ce spectacle sans vie, la cadette des Weasley s'assit sur un des lits et prit sa tête entre ses mains.

« **Je n'arrive toujours pas à m'y faire. Je ne peux pas dire adieu à Hermione**. »

Harry, dont la détermination s'était définitivement envolée, vint s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« **Personne ne le peut. Du moins moi je ne peux pas non plus. Elle me manque chaque seconde et Merlin sait qu'elle serait la seule à savoir quoi faire dans ces moment-là.**

\- **Comme dirait Sirius elle nous mettrait sûrement une claque derrière la tête** , fit soudainement Ron.

\- **Tu ne lis plus ? Et depuis quand tu lis d'ailleurs ?** Demanda sa sœur.

\- **Hermione adorait lire,** fi-t-il en souriant **. Du coup j'essaye de comprendre ce qui la passionnait tant dans ces fichus bouquins.**

\- **Hermione lisait surtout des bouquins de cours ! Tu te rappelles à quel point elle pouvait détester le quidditch ?** Dit Harry en souriant.

\- **Oui c'est vrai. Mais il faut bien commencer quelque part non ?**

Les trois se sourirent et Ron se leva pour descendre dans la cuisine. Une fois qu'il fut parti, Ginny se retourna vers Harry et lui sourit.

« **Comment tu te sens Harry ?**

\- **Toujours très seul. Et toujours abasourdi. Je commence à peine à comprendre, mais je n'y crois toujours pas. Et ce n'est pas normal. Pourquoi Lucius Malefoy l'aurait-il tué ? Ça ne lui apporte rien ! Elle aurait été beaucoup plus utile vivante.**

\- **Ce n'est pas peut-être pas Malefoy qui l'a tué. Ça pourrait être n'importe quel autre mangemort.**

\- **Peu importe. Ça ne servait à rien de la tuer. C'est comme s'ils avaient tout gagné maintenant.**

\- **La tuer leur permet de t'atteindre plus facilement. Regarde la façon de penser que tu adoptes maintenant. Si tu agis de cette façon ils obtiennent ce qu'ils veulent. Ta faiblesse.** »

Le garçon releva les yeux vers son interlocutrice et la regarda fixement. Elle plaça alors sa main sur sa joue.

« **Harry, promets-moi que tu ne feras jamais rien de stupide.**

\- **Je ne…**

\- **Harry. Il a des gens qui tiennent à toi ici.**

\- **Je sais mais je ne peux pas permettre la mort d'autres per…** »

Ginny le coupa et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Surpris, Harry garda les yeux ouverts un court moment avant de se laisser aller et de répondre à son baiser avec passion. Il s'écroula sur le lit et la rouquine se lova contre lui tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Il réalisa alors que Remus avait raison, mais à moitié seulement. Ils n'allaient pas se créer un projet seul, mais ensemble.

Jeudi 11 Juillet 1996, Impasse du Tisseur, maison de Rogue

« **Cissy !** Siffla Bellatrix entre ses dents. **Nous ne pouvons pas lui faire confiance ! C'est un lâche, un traître !** »

Mais Narcissa Malefoy n'en avait que faire. Elle était définitivement prête à faire n'importe quoi pour protéger son fils unique. Quitte à faire des manigances dans le dos du Mage Noir. Sa sœur Bellatrix l'avait suivi dans cette optique, mais elle n'approuvait absolument pas le choix de sa cadette. Severus Rogue ? Elle connaissait son penchant pour la trahison, et ne souhaitait absolument pas avoir à faire à son bien-aimé Seigneur. Tout ce qu'elle faisait, c'était pour sa sœur.

Les deux femmes arpentaient les rues d'une petite ville industrielle, baguette à la main, capuche sur le visage. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elles soient vues ni reconnues. Et comme si l'atmosphère n'était pas assez glauque dans ce village, la pluie ne cessait de marteler le sol boueux. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent à ladite maison, Narcissa frappa et se fut Peter Pettigrew qui vint coller son visage hideux sur le carreau avant de leur ouvrir.

« **Que faites-vous ici mesdames ?**

\- **Ouvre cette porte,** grommela Bellatrix, **ou ce n'est pas seulement un doigt qui te manquera !**

\- **Laisse-les rentrer Queudver. »**

Aussitôt, l'ancien maraudeur ouvrit la porte et laissa passer les invitées, tête baissée.

« **Que me vaut ce plaisir, Narcissa ?**

\- **Severus, tu sais quelle mission a été confiée à Drago. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette mission n'est pas anodine. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'a pas donné cette tâche à Drago par plaisir. Mais pour punir ma famille de l'échec qui a eu lieu au Ministère de la Magie.**

\- **Je ne peux faire changer l'avis du Maître, Narcissa. Et tu le sais.**

\- **Ce n'est pas ce que je demande. Je te demande juste de le protéger. De protéger ton filleul.**

\- **Tu connais mon engagement auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Tu sais que je ne peux pas le trahir.** »

Narcissa baissa les yeux vers son verre de Whisky pur-feu et ne put s'empêcher de mettre en boule ses gants en cuir de dragon.

« **Cependant, je sais à quel point tu aimes ton fils. J'accepte de le protéger. Et de l'aider également.** »

La cadette des Black se leva, les yeux brillants de reconnaissance, et s'approcha de Severus.

« **Promets-le**. »

Bellatrix avait pris un ton ferme. Elle ne faisait nullement confiance à cet homme. Le maître des potions hésita un instant. S'il refusait, il perdrait une amie et passerait pour un lâche. S'il acceptait et qu'il ne tenait pas sa parole, il mourrait. Bellatrix s'avança près de lui et murmura à son oreille : « _lâche_ ».

« **Sors ta baguette Bella,** dit-il soudainement **.** »

La concernée sourit alors à sa sœur, fière de son petit jeu. La provocation était bien trop simple avec cet homme. Presque trop simple, d'ailleurs. Narcissa Malefoy et Severus Rogue se firent face, le regard encré dans celui de l'autre, et joignirent leur bras. Bellatrix attrapa sa baguette et se mit à sortir des chaînes de celle-ci.

« **Severus Rogue, si cela est nécessaire... s'il semblait que Drago ne puisse réussir, t'engages-tu à accomplir toi-même la mission que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a confiée ?**

\- **Oui.**

\- **Et s'il arrive malheur à Drago, promets-tu de le protéger ?**

\- **Evidemment.**

\- **Jures-tu de tout mettre en œuvre pour que sa vie soit sauve et qu'il ne risque rien entre les murs de Poudlard ?**

\- **Je le jure.** »

Les liens que Bellatrix avaient construit se brisèrent et les deux enchaînés se libérèrent l'un de l'autre, avant de se faire un signe de tête. Les deux sœurs firent alors un tour sur elles-mêmes et s'en allèrent, laissant un Severus Rogue seul avec ses promesses.

...

Bonjour à vous, lecteurs ! Après trois chapitres publiés, je me permets de vous partager ma page facebook que vous retrouverez ici Cassandra-Clagg-1065870056857101/?ref=bookmarks. J'ai créé cette page dans le but de partager mes écrits et de discuter avec vous de n'importe quel sujet, que ce soit à propos de cette fanfiction ou d'un autre écrit. Je réponds toujours à vos questions !

Qu'avez-vous pensé de ces premiers chapitres ? Quelles sont vos premières impressions ? Merci de votre lecture !


	5. Retour à la maison

Chapitre quatre

Retour à la maison

Dimanche 1er septembre 1996, gare King's Cross

En temps normal, Hermione aurait été ravie de se retrouver au quai 9¾. L'unique souvenir d'y retrouver ses amis l'emplissait de joie. Elle se serait assise dans un des compartiments et ils auraient discuté Quidditch ou futur emploi du temps, attendant impatiemment leur arrivée à Poudlard. Mais il en était tout autrement en ce premier septembre. Hermione attendait sagement sur un banc, sa valise et son hibou à côté d'elle. Elle regrettait Pattenrond et maudissait ce grand-duc que lui avaient donné les Malefoy. Evidemment que le pauvre volatile n'y était pour rien. Mais son simple plumage blanc venait à lui rappeler la couleur des cheveux de cette maudite famille.

Sa mission avait débuté à partir du moment où elle avait posé le pied dans cette gare. Trouver Ron et Harry. Sympathiser avec eux et s'intégrer à leur bande. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle les trahissait. Certes elle n'avait pas le choix ses parents et elle-même étaient menacés de mort. Bien qu'elle ait préféré mourir que trahir ses amis, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre. Elle ne pouvait causer tant de chagrin. Déjà qu'ils la croyaient morte…

A 10h57, elle aperçut la famille Weasley, suivit par Harry. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en les voyants mais se rappela qu'elle ne pouvait pas leur sauter dessus au risque de paraître folle. Elle les suivit donc de près et rentra dans le Poudlard Express. Après presque deux mois enfermée dans une cave, elle remercia Merlin de retrouver cette odeur de cuir que dégageaient les fauteuils et qu'elle ne pensait jamais sentir à nouveau. Harry, Ron et Ginny étaient enfin rentrés dans un compartiment. Hermione fit mine de chercher une place et, au bout de quelques secondes, se décida à les rejoindre. Avant d'entrer, elle prit une grande inspiration et les contempla. Ils n'étaient pas beaux à voir. On aurait dit qu'un détraqueur était assis avec eux. Plus de joie. Pas de sourires. Des cernes. On pouvait lire de la fatigue et de la tristesse sur leurs visages. Les larmes montèrent aux yeux d'Hermione mais elle se retint de craquer maintenant et frappa.

« **Excusez-moi, est-ce qu'il reste de la place ? Tous les compartiments sont pris et je suis seule…** »

Les visages se tournèrent vers elle et c'est Harry qui l'invita à s'asseoir.

« **Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. Tu es nouvelle ?** demanda Ginny.

 **\- Oui, je viens de Beauxbâtons. Je vis avec mon oncle maintenant, près de Londres. Je suis la cousine de Lavande Brown.**

 **\- Wahou** , fit Ron. **Tu ne lui ressembles pas du tout.**

 **\- On me le dit souvent. Je tiens plus de ma mère que de mon père.**

 **\- Au fait,** coupa le survivant, **je m'appelle Harry.** »

Hermione aurait voulu répondre qu'elle le savait bien, mais elle se contenta de donner son faux nom.

« **Helena.**

 **\- Ron.**

 **\- Ginny.**

 **\- Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander comment l'année se passe à Poudlard ? Lavande m'a expliqué un peu. Il y a quatre maisons, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Oui, Gryffondor, Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard.**

 **\- Et vous êtes… ?**

 **\- Gryffondor,** firent-ils d'une même voix.

 **\- Oh ...**

Hermione –ou Helena- se retourna vers la porte. Elle avait entendu un rire narquois qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

 **\- Tiens, saint Potter et sa bande de belettes.**

Lorsqu'il aperçut Helena, Drago se figea. Elle était toujours pâle et faible, ce qui était en parti de sa faute. Malgré tout, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle.

 **\- Alors Potter, tu t'es trouvé une autre copine balafrée ?**

 **\- La ferme Malefoy,** répondit Ron.

 **\- Weasmoche attaque !**

 **\- Dégage de là sale fouine.**

Cette fois, c'est Helena qui avait parlé.

 **\- Ne me parle plus jamais sur ce ton, pauvre sang-de-bourbe.**

Sur ces mots, il partit, suivit de Zabini et de Pansy Parkinson.

 **\- Comment sait-il que tu es de sang moldu ?** demanda Harry, suspicieux.

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Sûrement Lavande qui a déjà parlé de moi à tout le monde.** »

Pauvre idiot, il avait failli la trahir. Si l'année commençait de cette façon, elle ne risquait pas de faire long feu.

Dimanche 1er Septembre 1996, Poudlard, la Grande Salle

Debout entre toutes les nouvelles années, Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise. Elle savait que l'ensemble des élèves et des professeurs la fixait. Il était en effet rare qu'un nouvel élève arrive en en plein milieu d'étude. A vrai dire, personne n'avait jamais vu ça. Même Dumbledore. Et Merlin seul connaissait l'ancienneté de cet homme au sein de Poudlard ! Lorsque le professeur McGonagall appela Helena, celle-ci s'avança très lentement vers le choixpeaux, presque à reculons. Elle était totalement anxieuse. Ce n'était pas l'anxiété qu'elle avait pu ressentir durant sa première année. Ce n'était ni de l'excitation ni de la hâte, mais plutôt de la crainte. Que ferait-elle si le choixpeaux la reconnaissait ? Et si elle n'était pas envoyée à Gryffondor ? Soufflant un dernier coup, elle s'assit sur le tabouret et le professeur de métamorphose plaça le choixpeaux sur sa tête. Celui s'offusqua soudainement et émit un « oh ! » sonore. Il lui chuchota alors :

« **Je t'ai déjà envoyée dans la maison gryffondor, Hermione. I ans de cela.**

 **\- S'il vous plait, ne dites rien,** lui susurra-t-elle à son tour. **Je ne veux pas que mes parents meurent.**

Le choixpeaux haussa un sourcil et cria haut et fort

 **\- Gryffondor !** »

La tablée se mit alors à applaudir et acclama la jeune femme. En descendant les marches pour rejoindre les autres, elle tourna les yeux vers la table des serpentards. Elle toisa Drago Malefoy, qui savait très bien ce qu'elle devait faire. Celui-ci hocha la tête à son égard. Ce coup d'œil, Harry ne l'avait pas manqué. Et cela ne faisait qu'amplifier ses soupçons vis-à-vis de la nouvelle arrivante. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : pourquoi ce regard vers Malefoy ? Pourquoi n'avait-elle toujours pas adressé la parole à sa soi-disant cousine ? Y avait-il un lien entre Malefoy et elle ? Il fut alors tiré de ses rêveries par Helena qui s'installa non loin de lui, à côté de sa cousine. Il ne manquerait pas de partager ce qu'il avait vu avec ses amis après le diner.

Dimanche 1er Septembre 1996, Poudlard, salle commune Gryffondor

« **Harry, il faut que tu arrêtes. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a regardé Malefoy que quelque chose se trame. Elle a très bien pu regarder Hannah Abbot ou encore le professeur Chourave et tu ne l'as pas remarqué !**

 **\- Je sais ce que j'ai vu Ginny. C'est comme s'ils se connaissaient !**

 **\- Harry,** dit-elle en se rapprochant de lui, **je sais ce que tu ressens. Tu as perdu ta meilleure amie. Et moi aussi. Mais nous ne devons pas tomber dans la paranoïa. On ne peut pas soupçonner tout le monde, ni avoir peur de tout le monde. Tu penses qu'elle est une mangemort ? Que toute son histoire est fausse ?**

 **\- Cette fille débarque de nul part, juste après la mort d'Hermione, et elle n'adresse jamais la parole à sa cousine ! Malefoy semble la connaitre et elle aussi.**

 **\- Peut-être qu'ils se sont déjà croisés. Et Helena a dit ce matin que Lavande avait tout raconté à tout le monde. Ce n'est pas étonnant qu'elle ait entendu parler de lui et inversement, tu ne crois pas ?**

 **\- Excusez-moi, je peux m'assoir ? »**

Helena avait surgi, à la grande surprise des trois amis.

 **« Tu ne restes pas avec ta cousine ?** Demanda Harry.

 **\- J'aime bien ma cousine… Mais si elle ne l'était pas, je ne pense pas que je serais sa grande amie. Elle adore les ragots. Je pense que c'est futile. Tout le monde connait déjà toute ma vie et mon rang. »**

Harry se rassura quelque peu mais ne pût s'empêcher d'en demander encore plus.

 **« Tu as l'air de connaître Malefoy. »**

Ginny donna un coup de coude à son petit-ami tandis qu'Hermione déglutit et tenta de rester naturelle.

 **« Je ne le connais que par les dires de Lavande. Et il a sûrement entendu parler de moi à cause d'elle aussi. Pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je me demandais simplement. »**

Hermione sourit intérieurement. Elle reconnaissait bien là son meilleur ami et son sens du danger. Elle en aurait presque espéré qu'il découvre la vérité. En réalité, elle souhaitait tout raconter à ses amis. Mais ses parents et elle-même étant aux mains des mangemorts, elle ne pouvait se permettre. Elle se demanda alors comment calmer les soupçons d'Harry. Ils ne s'étaient rencontrés que depuis quelques heures et des doutes commençaient déjà à faire leur apparition. Si leur rapprochement débutait de cette façon, elle ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Lundi 2 Septembre 1996, Poudlard, la Grande Salle

Le lendemain de la rentrée, Hermione se leva, le cœur plus léger et l'esprit moins torturé que d'habitude. Retrouver Poudlard, ses professeurs, ses cours et ses « amis » la rendait étonnement joyeuse. Elle n'oubliait cependant pas sa mission mais tentait du mieux qu'elle pouvait de la cacher dans un coin de sa tête. Evidemment, ce n'était pas comme avant, et ce ne le serait jamais plus. Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle ne retrouverait ni ses amis, ni sa famille, pas même sa propre personne. Elle savait qu'à la fin de sa mission la mort l'attendait. Il n'y avait aucune issue, et personne ne pouvait la sauver. C'est pourquoi ce matin-là elle accepta le sort qui lui était réservé et décida de faire sa mission du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour que Lucius la laisse en paix. Ainsi, elle pourrait « profiter » de sa dernière année et décider lors du moment venu de sa façon de mourir : soit elle révèlerait à ses amis qui elle était réellement avant de subir les conséquences du serment inviolable, soit elle cacherait la vérité pour ne pas les blesser plus encore et s'éteindrait sous la main de Lucius Malefoy, dans l'anonymat et le silence le plus total.

Débarrassant ces pensées sordides d'un revers de main, la jeune femme entreprit de se rendre dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'elle arriva, l'odeur du bacon et des toasts grillés vint lui chatouiller les narines. Elle n'avait pas pris un vrai petit-déjeuner depuis longtemps et comptait bien se rattraper. C'est donc avec un estomac affamé et un sourire étonnement guilleret qu'elle alla s'assoir aux côtés de Lavande et des jumelles Patil.

« **Helena !** S'exclama Lavande. **Ma cousine préférée !**

 **\- En même temps tu n'en as qu'une** , pouffa Parvati.

 **\- Et alors ? Elle reste ma préférée !** »

Les trois jeunes filles s'esclaffèrent. Hermione se demanda alors combien de temps elle allait pouvoir les supporter quand elle aperçue au loin Harry, Ron et Ginny s'installer à la table des Gryffondor. La cacophonie que produisait Lavande et ses amies attira l'attention de Ron qui fit un sourire compatissant à Helena. Ce à quoi elle répondit par un haussement d'épaule désespéré.

« **Je crois qu'Helena** **m'a lancé un appel au secours,** murmura le rouquin à l'encontre du couple.

 **\- Voyons Ron, regarde comme elle a l'air heureuse avec ces filles !** Ironisa Ginny.

 **\- Lavande n'est pas méchante. Mais ce n'est pas trop mon type de fille. Trop bruyante** , ajouta le garçon, la bouche pleine d'œufs brouillés. »

Encore une fois, Harry examinait Helena, ignorant totalement la discussion. Ses doutes s'étaient évaporés mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait de se méfier de cette fille. Elle n'était pas nette, il en était certain.

A l'autre bout de la table, Lavande et les jumelles continuaient de bavasser. Hermione n'en avait que faire, son regard étant trop absorbé par le jus d'orange qui se tenait devant elle. Mais lorsque Lavande commença à s'intéresser de trop près à l'un de ses amis, elle tendit l'oreille.

« **Vous avez vu comme il regarde vers nous ? Vous croyez que je lui plais ?**

 **\- De qui tu parles ?** Lança Padma.

 **\- De Ron évidemment !**

Hermione faillit s'étouffer dans son gobelet.

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Helena ?** Demanda Parvati.

 **\- Rien, rien du tout.**

 **\- Tu ne penses pas que je puisse être son genre, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas ses goûts. Mais ça n'a pas l'air d'être son fort, les filles.**

 **\- Pourquoi me regarderait-il alors ?**

 **\- Peut-être parce que tu n'arrêtes pas de jacasser inutilement ?** »

Les yeux de Lavande s'ouvrirent comme ceux d'un hibou et sa bouche forma un « o » parfait. Offusquée, elle se leva de la table et partie comme une furie, rapidement suivit de ses deux acolytes. A présent, tous les élèves avaient les yeux rivés sur Helena. Rouge de honte, elle se leva à son tour, balaya rapidement la salle du regard et tomba sur deux yeux bleus, creusés par la colère. Plus rapide qu'un vif d'or, elle prit alors ses jambes à son cou et sortit de la Grande Salle, espérant intérieurement que ses camardes oublieraient bien vite ce désastreux épisode.

Lundi 2 Septembre 1996, Poudlard, les Cachots

Le premier cours de la matinée était celui de potions avec le professeur Slughorn. C'était un cours commun entre les Serpentards et les Gryffondors, mais Hermione n'en avait que faire. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait, c'était son enthousiasme. Enfin elle allait reprendre les cours, ceux qu'elle chérissait tant. De plus, ce n'était plus Rogue qui animait la classe mais cet ancien professeur dont elle avait vaguement entendu parler. Evidemment, elle était la première au garde-à-vous, attendant impatiemment l'heure pour commencer. Elle était seule pour l'instant, c'est pourquoi elle décida de sortir un livre qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle : l'Histoire de Poudlard. Alors qu'elle commençait sereinement sa lecture, quelqu'un lui tira son bouquin des mains.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sillister ?**

 **\- Comme tu le vois, j'attends que le cours commence Malefoy.**

 **\- Te fous pas de moi comme ça. Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Ton petit numéro ce matin dans la Grande Salle.**

Helena le défia du regard. Si elle voulait être tranquille, elle allait devoir coopérer.

 **\- Et bien je m'excuse d'avoir attiré l'attention. Ça ne se reproduira plus, monsieur,** dit-elle d'un ton sarcastique.

 **\- Ne joue pas avec moi. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable.**

Les yeux d'Helena étaient devenus noirs de rage.

 **\- Je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette Malefoy. Tu n'oserais rien me faire ici.**

Drago, toujours debout, se positionna au-dessus de la jeune femme.

 **\- Détrompe-toi Sillister.**

Les deux adolescents se toisèrent durant un court instant. Le brouhaha indiquant l'arrivée d'autres élèves les tira alors de leur duel et le Serpentard alla s'adosser nonchalamment sur le mur d'en face. Quand Helena aperçue Lavande, elle se précipita pour lui présenter ses excuses, mais cette dernière lui fit comprendre d'un revers de main qu'elle ne désirait absolument pas lui parler. La Gryffondor se retrouva alors seule, sans partenaire pour le début du cours.

« **Bien, bien ! Entrez les enfants !** S'exclama alors le professeur de potions qui venait tout juste d'arriver, **placez-vous autour des tables et prenez un livre de potion dans le placard ! »**

Le vieil homme sourit nerveusement et se retourna pour fermer la porte. Harry et Ron n'était pas présents, et Hermione se demanda pourquoi. Cela n'allait pas être facile de les espionner s'ils ne se présentaient même pas aux cours.

« **Comme vous le savez, nous allons étudier cette année de nouvelles potions, plus dangereuses et plus compliquées que celles des années précédentes ! Mais avant de commencer…** »

Quelqu'un frappa soudainement à la porte et apparurent alors Ron et Harry, l'air gêné et désespéré.

« **Ah Harry ! Il me tardait de vous voir !**

 **\- Excusez-nous du retard professeur, nous nous étions perdus,** plaisanta Ron.

 **\- Ce n'est rien, prenez un manuel dans le placard et venez vous installer. »**

Les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et se chamaillèrent au passage quant au choix du livre, puis vinrent s'installer non loin d'Helena.

« **Je vous disais donc que je vous ai concocté quelques potions… Auriez-vous une idée de ce que cela peut être ?**

Helena se retint de lever la main mais, voyant que personne ne prenait la parole, elle se décida tout de même à partager ses connaissances avec les autres.

 **\- Oui miss… ?**

 **\- Sillister, monsieur** , dit-elle en s'approchant de ladite potion. **C'est de l'amortentia. Très dur à préparer car grave de conséquences si nous nous trompons dans les dosages. C'est le plus puissant filtre d'amour. Il parait que son parfum est différent pour chacun de nous. Par exemple ça m'évoque…**

Helena se stoppa dans son élan. La potion ne lui évoquait strictement rien si ce n'est une odeur de cachots et de sang.

 **\- Oui miss Sillister ?**

 **\- Pardon monsieur… Je sens le parchemin neuf, l'herbe fraîchement coupée et la menthe.**

La jeune femme retourna se placer parmi les autres qui la regardait d'un drôle d'air. Son teint était devenu rouge pivoine.

 **\- Alors l'amortentia ne créé pas d'amour véritable, ce serait impossible, mais il créé par contre une puissante admiration ou obsession, et pour cette raison, elle est probablement la plus dangereuse potion dans cette salle.**

Le professeur referma le chaudron et les filles qui s'étaient approchées se reculèrent aussitôt.

 **\- Monsieur,** demanda alors Katie Bell en désignant une fiole de la tête, **vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y a là-dedans ?**

 **\- Ah oui… Ce que vous avez devant les yeux mesdames et messieurs est une curieuse petite potion appelée Felix Felicis. Mais elle est plus connue sous le nom de…**

 **\- Chance liquide,** affirma Helena.

 **\- Oui miss Sillister ! Chance liquide. Extrêmement délicate à produire, désastreuse si on fait une erreur. Une petite gorgée et vous verrez toutes vos entreprises réussirent.**

Helena regarda autour d'elle. Tous les élèves avaient l'air de se moquer de cette potion, sauf deux : Harry et Drago. Elle savait que Drago avait une mission à accomplir, même si elle ne connaissait pas sa nature exacte, mais Harry… Qu'avait-il à obtenir du Felix Felicis ? Si seulement elle le savait, si seulement elle avait pu participer cet été aux réunions de l'Ordre… Les deux jeunes hommes se confrontèrent du regard. Chacun voulait cette potion, et tous deux allaient se battre pour l'obtenir.

 **\- Voici ce que je vous offre à tous aujourd'hui : une petite fiole de chance liquide à l'élève qui au cours de l'heure prochaine parviendra à mijoter un filtre de mort vivant, dont vous pouvez trouver la recette en page 10 de vos manuels.**

D'un coup, tous les élèves s'activèrent à la tâche.

 **\- Je dois cependant vous dire qu'une seule fois un étudiant a réussi à mijoter la potion qui lui a permis de réclamer son prix. Bonne chance à tous, quoi qu'il en soit ! Que le mijotage commence ! »**

Chaque étudiant couru alors à son poste, attrapant son chaudron et ses ingrédients. Pendant plus d'une heure, des vapes de fumées vinrent parfumer (ou empester) la pièce. On observa des explosions, des potions qui prirent vie, des feux d'artifice de lumières et de couleurs. Toutes les tentatives pour réussir allaient bon train, et Helena ne supportait pas rater cette potion. Ses cheveux avaient commencé à gonfler et son visage à suer. Elle jetait des coups d'œil de temps à autre sur Harry et Ron. Le rouquin regardait sa marmite, puis son manuel, puis la marmite. Rien ne semblait correspondre. Harry, quant à lui, semblait absorbé par sa préparation. Tout lui réussissait. La jeune femme s'était discrètement rapprochée de lui, espérant lui dérober quelques astuces.

« **Wouha !** Fit Helena vers le garçon, **ta potion a l'air très réussie !**

 **\- Je n'ai fait que suivre les instructions du manuel,** dit-il en haussant les épaules.

 **\- C'est sûrement toi qui va gagner cette fiole.**

 **\- Je ne sais pas.**

Harry semblait surpris de la tentative d'approche d'Helena. Il s'était d'abord demandé si elle ne cherchait pas à « copier » sur lui, puis se rappela de sa dispute de ce matin avec sa cousine. Elle désirait peut-être tout simplement sympathiser.

 **\- Excuse-moi, tu as l'air très concentré. Je ne voulais pas te perturber,** ajouta Helena, le regard penaud.

 **\- Ce n'est rien. Je suis juste très stressé par la fabrication de la potion,** répondit-il en se détendant. »

Helena lui sourit et ils se remirent à travailler dans le silence le plus complet. Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur Slughorn mit fin à la compétition et chercha le filtre de mort vivant parfait. Et quel fut son étonnement quand il aperçut qu'Harry avait obtenu le meilleur résultat.

« **Par la barbe de Merlin, il est parfait ! Si parfait qu'une seule goutte nous tuerait tous !** »

Les gryffondor applaudirent Harry et le professeur lui remit la fiole.

« **Alors voici comme promis le Felix Felicis ! Félicitations Harry, usez-en bien !** »

Helena sourit de nouveau à Harry et le félicita du regard. Même si elle n'avait pas réussi ce défi ni gagné la chance liquide, elle se raisonna intérieurement en pensant qu'Harry en aurait sûrement plus besoin qu'elle. Soudain, elle tourna les yeux vers Drago. Il fusillait le Survivant et une moue antipathique décorait son visage. Décrochant ses yeux du garçon, le Serpentard se mit à fixer Helena et lui adressa un regard plus sombre encore. Ce à quoi elle répondit en déglutissant et en hochant la tête. Elle commençait à approcher doucement Harry. Lentement, mais sûrement. Il ne restait plus qu'à le trahir.

Vendredi 6 Septembre 1996, Poudlard, Salle commune des Gryffondor

La semaine s'était écoulée plus rapidement qu'un nimbus 2000. Les cours s'étaient enchaînés les uns après les autres, rajoutant toujours plus à la liste de devoirs imposés, si bien qu'Helena avait passé la majeure partie de son temps libre à la bibliothèque ou dans la salle commune pour travailler. Ce que les gryffondors n'avaient pas manqué de remarquer. Il lui arrivait par moment d'oublier son premier devoir, qui était d'espionner Harry et Ron. Et Drago n'avait cessé de lui répéter qu'elle devait se concentrer sur ses priorités. Mais en ce vendredi après-midi, Hermione n'avait que faire des ordres d'autrui. Il lui restait deux jours avant d'écrire sa première lettre et elle savait comment récolter des informations. En revenant de son dernier cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec le professeur Binns, Helena se précipita dans son dortoir et retira sa robe de sorcière avant d'enfiler un pull rouge et d'aller s'installer près du feu crépitant de la salle commune. Peu de temps après, Harry arriva, suivit de Ron, Ginny, Seamus et Dean. Tous se laissèrent tomber sur les canapés et poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

« **J'ai cru que le cours ne se termineraient jamais avec ce vieux Binns !** Lâcha Ron.

 **\- Tu m'étonnes,** renchérit Seamus. **Et puis ce n'est pas comme s'il ne nous parlait jamais de la guerre des gobelins… ça fait six ans qu'on l'entend !**

Helena tendit l'oreille. Bien que le contenu de la conversation ne fut pas intéressant, elle restait tout de même attentive. Ils se racontaient leur journée, commentaient les cours comme ils avaient pu le faire autrefois avec elle, mais avec moins d'enthousiasme. Ron ne cessait de se plaindre de la pile de devoirs qui l'attendait.

 **\- Si seulement Hermione était là… Elle saurait quoi faire !**

La jeune femme sentit son cœur se serrer à l'appel de son nom. Dans un coup de sang, elle se leva et faillit se révéler. Le groupe d'amis la regarda bizarrement.

 **\- Excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous écouter mais je vous ai entendu. Je peux peut-être t'aider Ron. A Beauxbâtons j'étais une des meilleures élèves.**

 **\- Merlin m'a entendu je crois !** Sourit le rouquin.

 **\- Je croyais pourtant m'appeler Helena.**

Les gryffondors se mirent à rire légèrement. Harry se détendait de plus en plus face à la jeune femme. Sa simplicité et sa gentillesse lui donnait un air chaleureux et accueillant. Le genre de personne très altruiste qu'on aime avoir à ses côtés. Néanmoins, il sentait un léger malaise émanant d'Helena. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il avait l'impression que la jeune femme n'osait les approcher de très près. Ce n'était pas de la peur qu'il voyait, mais plutôt une distance mise entre eux une distance voulue et choisie. Son intelligence et sa générosité lui rappelait Hermione. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il décida de l'inviter à les rejoindre au Quidditch.

 **\- Est-ce que tu aimerais venir participer à la sélection pour les équipes de Quidditch demain ?**

 **\- Oh, c'est très gentil mais je suis une piètre joueuse. En revanche je veux bien assister à la sélection si tu es d'accord !**

 **\- Aucun problème. Je suis capitaine cette année.**

 **\- Et moi je suis prétendant pour être gardien !** Ajouta Ron. **Mais il y a ce MacLaggen qui convoite aussi le poste. En parlant de lui…**

Ron désigna d'un coup de tête le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Cormac MacLaggen venait de passer le pas de la porte, accompagné des jumelles Patil. Un sourire ravageur ornait son visage, et il se délectait de la présence des deux jeunes femmes. Celles-ci gloussaient comme des dindes. A la vue du groupe d'amis, le gryffondor s'approcha de ces derniers et se plaça à côté d'Helena.

 **\- Alors chers amis, comment se passe cette semaine de cours ? Oh, Helena ! Comment vas-tu ?**

 **\- Bien merci.**

Cormac afficha une lignée de dents blanches parfaites et fit un clin d'œil à la jeune fille avant de partir sans attendre la réponse des autres, totalement éberlués. Hermione se sentait comme un objet et hallucinait face à la lourdeur du garçon. Encore une fois, elle allait rappeler la réputation de dragueur du jeune homme avant de se souvenir qu'elle n'était pas censée la savoir.

 **\- Il a l'air d'être un féroce carnassier** , lança Helena.

 **\- Plus lourd tu meurs** , ajouta Ginny.

 **\- Et bien Ron, j'espère que tu l'emporteras face à lui demain. Ça lui ferait les pieds à cet idiot.**

Ron sourit à Helena. Sous ses airs de jeune fille apeurée, le rouquin avait l'impression de voir également une carnassière. Une force cachée, une fougue bien enfouie au fond d'elle. Peut-être Harry avait-il raison ? Après tout, il ne connaissait rien de cette jeune fille et de ses intentions.

.

Bonjour à tous et pardonnez-moi du retard qu'a pris la publication du 4ème chapitre ! J'ai peu de temps avec les cours... Alors, que pensez-vous de cette révélation ? Vous attendiez-vous à ce qu'Helena soit en réalité Hermione ? J'attends vos avis avec impatience !

Vous pouvez toujours me retrouver sur ma page facebook ici : Cassandra-Clagg-1065870056857101/

Ainsi que sur twitter : /ClaggCassandra

Merci à vous et à mercredi :)


	6. Le Jour et la Nuit

Chapitre cinq

Le jour et la nuit

Samedi 7 Septembre 1996, Poudlard, terrain de Quidditch

Le samedi venu, Helena se rendit comme prévu sur les gradins du terrain de Quidditch. Elle y retrouva sa cousine Lavande aux alentours de 10 heures et elles s'installèrent sur les bancs destinés aux Gryffondors. Sur le terrain, tous les prétendants étaient déjà présents. On assistait à une pagaille sans nom : tous se chamaillaient inutilement pour le choix du matériel, et Harry ne savait plus où se mettre. C'est Ginny qui réussit finalement à faire revenir le calme. Hermione ne put distinguer la conversation du groupe, mais elle remarqua bien la gêne qui se présenta lorsque Cormac MacLaggen commença à parler à Ron. Son casque lui serrait d'ailleurs la tête et son équipement semblait bien trop grand pour lui. Quand le match commença et que tout le monde se mit en place, Lavande poussa un petit cri de joie à la vue du rouquin. Helena la regarda d'un air dégoûté et se demanda depuis quand sa cousine avait développé ce fanatisme autour de son ami. Elle ne put s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement au cœur et une pointe de jalousie fit son apparition. Comme si Ron pouvait s'intéresser à elle.

Durant tout le long des sélections, Ron émit quelques difficultés à rattraper le souaffle, tandis que son concurrent contrait aisément toutes les frappes. Et au moment du lancer de la dernière balle, Helena ne put s'empêcher de tricher, alors que c'était un sujet qu'elle tenait en horreur. Discrètement, elle suivit Cormac du regard et murmura « confundus », assez fort pour que le garçon rate le souaffle et le laisse passer dans l'anneau. Aussitôt, Lavande se leva du banc et cria avec un peu plus d'enthousiasme qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité « ça c'est mon Ron-Ron ! » De nouveau, Helena, la fixa étrangement et sa mâchoire se contracta. La jalousie qu'elle avait ressentie un peu plus tôt pris une ampleur qu'elle n'aurait pu imaginer avoir.

Samedi 7 Septembre 1996, Poudlard, salle commune des Gryffondors

Le soir du même samedi, tous les gryffondors se retrouvèrent dans leur salle commune pour fêter les nouveaux arrivants dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ron s'était étalé de tout son long dans un des canapés rouges et affichait un sourire des plus victorieux. Sa réussite avait ravi tous ses amis, et tous se posaient néanmoins la même question : comment Cormac avait-il pu louper son dernier coup de cette façon ? Aucun ne se doutait qu'Helena pouvait être à l'origine de cet échec. Sauf Harry, qui avait bien remarqué le petit tour de la jeune fille. Il se demandait pourquoi mais avait sa petite idée en tête. Toutefois, il décida de ne rien dire pour laisser son ami profiter de sa victoire.

« **Je n'ai pas revu Cormac depuis cette après-midi !** Lança Ron **. Vous croyez qu'il est parti pleurer dans son dortoir ?**

 **\- Il a l'air bien trop fier pour pleurer** , répondit Helena.

 **\- Tu sais qu'il a le béguin pour toi d'ailleurs Helena ?**

 **\- Cormac ? Plutôt sortir avec un troll qu'avec ce type. Il est dégoûtant.** »

Ginny rigola doucement tandis que Lavande ne lâchait pas Ron des yeux. Il était clair que Cormac était un coureur de jupons. Et ce n'était certainement pas le genre d'Hermione de courir après ce type d'énergumène.

Quelques minutes et un débat sur les équipes de Quidditch plus tard, chacun monta se coucher dans son dortoir. Ron fut le seul à rester encore un peu devant la cheminée crépitante. Comme tous les soirs, ses pensées vagabondaient dans son esprit. Il scénarisait dans sa tête son année si Hermione avait été là. Comment elle aurait pu le soutenir au Quidditch, comment elle aurait pu l'aider pour ses devoirs, comment ils auraient pu se rendre tous les trois aux Trois Balais pour déguster une bière-au-beurre. Même s'il avait fait son deuil et se sentait bien mieux que le mois précédent, Ron pensait chaque soir à son amie. Il passait une heure à penser à elle, à se remémorer leurs moments d'amitié, avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée. Et presque chaque nuit, il rêvait d'elle. Malgré son humour et sa joie quotidienne, le jeune homme renfermait une profonde tristesse qui le suivrait probablement encore quelques temps. Il n'en parlait à personne. Ni à sa sœur, ni à Harry. A croire que leur meilleur moyen pour communiquer avait été Hermione. Et cette communication avait disparue en même temps que la jeune femme.

Après quelques sanglots et larmes versées, Ron se décida enfin à rejoindre son lit. Il croisa les jumelles Patil qui, comme à leur habitude, pouffaient de rire, et un groupe de premières années encore éveillés. En arrivant dans le dortoir, il vit tous ses camarades endormis, excepté Harry qui scrutait la carte du maraudeur. Ce dernier ne le remarqua pas tout de suite et, se croyant seul, pleurait.

« **Harry** , appela Ron en chuchotant, **ça va ?**

L'interpellé sursauta et essuya du revers de sa manche les perles salées qui coulaient sur ses joues.

 **\- Oui, très bien. Je pensais juste à…**

 **\- Hermione.**

Le survivant hocha la tête et se redressa dans son lit. Ron alla s'assoir sur son propre lit et croisa les mains entre ses jambes. Le silence était revenu dans le dortoir et les deux garçons ne se parlaient pas. De nouveau, le cadet des Weasley sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux les chassa d'un coup de main.

 **\- J'ai tout le temps l'impression qu'elle va revenir. Qu'elle nous entend et qu'elle sera là demain matin au petit-déjeuner. Toutes les nuits, j'oublie qu'elle est partie.**

 **\- Ron, ce n'est pas pour te vexer, mais s'il te plait, je ne veux pas en parler.**

 **\- Moi si Harry. On ne se parle même plus. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre. Mais moi ça me fait du bien.**

 **\- Peut-être que tu devrais aller voir quelqu'un ?**

 **\- C'est avec toi que j'ai besoin de parler de ça. Tu es le mieux placé pour me comprendre, non ? Elle était notre meilleure amie.** »

Harry ne répondit rien et s'enfouit sous sa couette. Intérieurement, il hurlait de rage et ses tripes se tordaient à chaque évocation du nom de son amie. Il ne voulait pas en parler, il s'énervait dès que quelqu'un abordait le sujet et l'esquivait. Cette mort avait fermé en lui une porte. Il ne parlait plus de ses émotions. Ni à Ron, ni à son parrain, et très peu à Ginny. Elle était la seule à pouvoir le faire parler et avec qui il se sentait à l'aise pour discuter. Harry était sûrement le plus affecté par cette disparition, après les parents d'Hermione. D'ailleurs, il n'avait même pas pensé à les revoir pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Il pensa alors à leur rendre visite pour les prochaines vacances et décida d'en parler à ses amis dès le lendemain.

Dimanche 8 Septembre 1996, Poudlard, la salle-sur-demande

Drago Malefoy s'était levé de bonne heure ce matin-là. Après une première semaine assez calme, il s'était enfin décidé à commencer la mission que le Mage Noir lui avait donné. Celle-ci était on ne peut plus simple à expliquer, mais bien plus difficile à accomplir. Durant l'été, il avait été faire une petite visite chez Barjow et Beurk en compagnie de sa mère et avait vu pour la première fois une armoire à disparaitre. Par la suite, il avait appris que l'autre se trouvait à Poudlard. Localiser cette armoire dans le château lui avait pris du temps c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Puis il l'avait finalement découverte, attendant sagement dans la salle-sur-demande. Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'utilité de ces armoires et leur place, il devait faire en sorte qu'elles fonctionnent. C'est pourquoi le garçon se rendit, seul et anxieux, dans la pièce va-et-vient. Lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva l'endroit comme il l'avait laissé deux jours plus tôt. Gorgée de babioles et de meubles, tous empilés les uns sur les autres. De nombreux objets avaient été entassés au fil des siècles et la pièce regorgeait de trésors. Mais ce qui intéressait le plus Drago, c'était ce drap sous lequel se trouvait le fameux objet. Quand il retira le tissu, il découvrit exactement la même armoire que celle qui se trouvait dans l'allée des embrumes. Tout était identique, des détails sur la poignée aux arabesques sur la porte. L'intérieur était vide et grand. Assez grand pour que plusieurs personnes de taille adulte puissent tenir debout. Après une rapide contemplation du sujet, le serpentard sortit une pomme de la poche de son pantalon et la plaça dans celui-ci. Il referma l'armoire et récita la formule que le vendeur Barjow lui avait appris.

« **Harmonia nectere passus**. »

Comme il s'y attendait, rien ne se produisit. Il décida néanmoins de retenter.

« **Harmonia nectere passus. Harmonia nectere passus. Harmonia nectere passus**. »

A la quatrième prononciation, un bruit d'aspiration se fit entendre. Drago rouvrit les yeux et, tremblant, regarda l'intérieur de l'armoire. La pomme avait disparue.

Dimanche 7 Septembre, Poudlard, la Volière

Comme d'habitude, Hermione s'était réveillée très tôt ce matin-là. Et ce malgré le week-end. Elle avait encore passé une heure dans la salle de bain, à pleurer contre son gré et à tenter de calmer ses spasmes. Quand 7 heures sonnèrent et que le soleil commença à se lever, elle sortit de la salle de bain, enfila une tenue confortable du dimanche, son manteau, prit une plume et un parchemin et alla directement à la volière, sans passer par la case petit-déjeuner. En arrivant dans la tour, Hermione profita de la légère brise du matin. Il faisait bon pour une heure si matinale et la jeune femme remercia Merlin de pouvoir savourer à nouveau l'air frais. Après quelques minutes à profiter du lever du soleil, elle se décida à s'armer de sa plume et réfléchit au contenu de la lettre. A part lui faire un rapport sur les agissements d'Harry, Lucius Malefoy n'avait donné aucune indication sur la présentation de la lettre. « **De toute façon, cet homme ne mérite même pas de formules de politesse** », pensa-t-elle. Non mécontente de cette minime rébellion, la gryffondor se décida à écrire. En soit, elle n'avait rien d'important à lui faire part, mais décida tout de même de le renseigner sur l'état mental de son ami.

 _Harry Potter n'est pas au meilleur de sa forme._

 _Il est le plus mal en point de tous ses amis._

 _Méfiant par rapport à moi-même._

 _Fréquente Ginny Weasley._

 _A remporté une fiole de Felix Felicis._

H.G.

Hermione avait signé la lettre avec ses vraies initiales. De nouveau, elle se sourit à elle-même. Signer de cette manière était un moyen pour elle de rappeler à son ravisseur qu'elle n'oubliait pas qui elle était. Et elle en était certaine, cela ne plairait pas à Malefoy. Elle savait qu'elle recevrait sûrement une remontrance de la part de l'homme, mais elle s'en moquait éperdument. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait rien lui faire, et cela plaisait à la jeune femme qui prenait un certain plaisir à le narguer comme elle le pouvait. Cette pensée disparue, Hermione enroula le morceau de parchemin, l'attacha à la patte de son grand-duc Artémis, lui donna une caresse ainsi qu'une gourmandise et le laissa s'envoler. Pendant plusieurs secondes, elle regarda l'animal s'éloigner, montant toujours plus haut dans le ciel, puis elle redescendit les marches quatre par quatre, peu désireuse de croiser quelqu'un dans les couloirs. En arrivant dans le couloir du septième étage, Hermione souffla de soulagement en remarquant que personne ne s'y trouvait et profita du calme pour se promener et admirer les tableaux qui s'offraient à elle. C'était une chose qu'elle avait toujours eu l'habitude de faire. Dès qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans les couloirs et qu'elle avait du temps, la Gryffondor prenait quelques minutes pour contempler les tableaux et parfois discuter avec eux. En arrivant devant la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet, elle tourna la tête pour observer le mur derrière lequel se cachait la salle-sur-demande. Elle sentit une légère nostalgie l'envahir lorsqu'elle repensa à tout ce qui avait pu se passer dans cette pièce. Les souvenirs de l'armée de Dumbledore lui revinrent en mémoire et elle sourit à cette unique pensée. A cette époque, elle ne se doutait pas un instant du destin qui l'attendait. Emprunte de mélancolie, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle ne remarqua pas tout de suite qu'une porte venait de se dessiner dans le mur. C'est le bruit qui la tira de ses réflexions et, quand elle releva la tête, elle aperçue Drago Malefoy sortir de la salle. Ce dernier regarda à droite, à gauche, puis se figea instantanément en remarquant la présence de la jeune femme. Honteux d'avoir été surpris en « flagrant délit », il s'avança d'une démarche qu'il voulait féroce et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle, espérant paraitre intimidant.

« **Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?!** Demanda-t-il, hargneux.

 **\- Je me promène Malefoy.**

 **\- A cette heure-ci ? Et bizarrement pile au moment où je sors de la salle-sur-demande ?**

 **\- C'est un pur hasard,** se contenta-t-elle de lui répondre nonchalamment. Après tout, elle n'avait aucun compte à lui rendre.

 **\- Moque-toi de moi Sillister.**

 **\- Je ne me moque pas de toi. Je reviens de la volière. J'ai envoyé la lettre à ton père.**

Le garçon parut se détendre. Il avait oublié ce détail et il la remercia intérieurement de ne pas avoir failli à sa tâche, où il se serait fait remonter les bretelles par son père.

 **\- C'est bien Sillister, je vois que tu obéis aux ordres.**

Helena se contenta de le fusiller du regard. Le voir prendre ses petits airs supérieurs ne l'enjouait absolument pas et son seul désir à l'instant présent était de lui remettre une beigne, comme elle l'avait fait en troisième année. Passablement agacée, elle décida néanmoins de ne pas se laisser faire.

 **\- Apparemment toi aussi. Tu n'étais pas dans cet endroit par plaisir que je sache. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être le petit toutou de Voldemort ?**

Drago frissonna à l'entente du nom et se rua sur elle, l'attrapant par le cou pour la plaquer contre le mur. Hermione sentit sa colonne vertébrale se craquer sous la force du jeune homme et une douleur lancinante vint lui piquer le dos.

 **\- Contrairement à toi, sang-de-bourbe, je ne claquerais pas d'ici quelques mois.**

 **\- Non, sauf si tu n'es pas capable de faire ce qu'on t'a demandé.**

 **\- Ne prends pas ce ton arrogant avec moi Sillister. Ne fais pas ta miss je-sais-tout comme Granger.**

 **\- Tu parler de celle que ton père a tué ?**

Touché. Drago desserra son étreinte. Il en aurait presque oublié cet épisode. En quelques secondes, des images d'Hermione lui revinrent alors en mémoire et, comme à chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il se sentait désolé pour elle.

 **\- Mon père ne l'a pas tué.**

 **\- Qui d'autre alors ?**

 **\- Ça ne te regarde pas. Mon père ne se serait pas sali pour une moldu.**

 **\- Que tu crois.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?**

 **\- Que ton père est un menteur.**

Drago se recula de la jeune femme, suffisamment pour que celle-ci puisse reprendre son souffle. Elle jouait avec le feu, elle le savait. Si Drago en parlait à son père, elle était fichu. Cependant, il semblait hésitant, comme sonné. Elle savait que ses paroles avaient eu leur petit effet et s'en réjouissait intérieurement.

 **\- Ne t'avise pas d'insulter ma famille encore une fois, ou je te garantis que tu ne feras pas long feu.** »

Il tourna alors les talons et repartit dans la direction opposée. Il était clair que le garçon n'avait pas apprécié le petit jeu de sa complice. Mais se sachant trop utile pour la famille Malefoy, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le provoquer. Elle voulait lui extorquer quelques informations sur sa mission et, au fond d'elle-même, elle savait qu'elle cherchait à dénicher une part d'humanité, bien enfouie au fond de Drago.

Lundi 15 Septembre, Poudlard, la bibliothèque

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la rentrée. Hermione commençait peu à peu à reprendre ses marques et à renouer des liens avec ses camarades gryffondors, notamment après avoir fait gagner Ron aux sélections de Quidditch. Il lui était encore difficile de les approcher sans gêne ou sans paraître intrusive, mais elle sentait que ses amis l'acceptaient de plus en plus. Ron avait l'air de voir en elle son amie défunte. Il lui proposait toujours gentiment de se joindre à eux, de les voir après les cours ou encore de l'aider pour ses devoirs. Hermione n'en était que ravie. Retrouver la chaleur et la bonté de ses amis lui faisait oublier son tragique destin à venir. Elle profitait de tous les moments passés avec eux et culpabilisait à chaque lettre envoyée. Son esprit était bien souvent partagé quand elle devait faire son rapport : elle souhaitait s'assurer une année à Poudlard saine et sauve mais ne cessait de penser à désobéir à Malefoy. Sauf que désobéir à cet homme, c'était refuser de coopérer avec vous-savez-qui. Et donc garantir la mort de ses parents. Elle en revenait toujours au même point.

Durant la journée, la jeune femme ne se posait pas de questions. Elle était Helena Sillister. La nouvelle étudiante de Poudlard. Orpheline. Elle se faisait des amis et suivait ses cours avec assiduité. Mais le soir, lorsqu'elle se regardait dans le miroir, elle ne voyait plus qu'une traitresse dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien. Sûrement celui d'une pauvre fille qui devait être enfermée chez les Malefoy, tout comme elle. Hermione n'avait plus de corps, plus d'intimité avec son propre être et sa propre personne avait disparue pour laisser place à une jeune femme frêle et dénuée de tout pouvoir. Elle était impuissante et seule. Terriblement seule. Toutes les nuits, elle était face à son reflet. Elle se revoyait aux côtés de l'Ordre, combattante et vaillante. Puis la réalité la rattrapait et elle se réveillait, en nage, les cheveux collant son visage, les yeux agrandis par la peur et la culpabilité. Généralement, elle allait aussitôt vomir son mal-être dans la salle de bain et passait une heure, alors que tout le monde dormait encore profondément, enfermée sous la douche. C'était une crise qu'Hermione parvenait mal à gérer. Elle tremblait, angoissait, vomissait, et hallucinait. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle voyait le jour se lever qu'elle se calmait enfin, laissant son esprit reprendre le contrôle sur son corps. Ces crises étaient apparues dès son premier jour à Poudlard et l'avait prise de court. C'était une chose à laquelle elle n'avait jamais été confronté jusque-là. Chez les moldus, on appelait ça des troubles de l'anxiété. Et cette maladie allait de pair avec la dépression. La psychologie n'était pas très développée chez les sorciers, bien qu'il y ait des psychomages. Seuls les sorciers ayant été victimes de la guerre et les aurors consultaient ce type de médicomage. Mais ce matin-là, un petit changement s'imposa dans le domaine médical de Poudlard. En effet, lors du petit déjeuner, le professeur McGonagall et madame Pomfresh avait annoncé qu'un bureau de psychomage serait installé à l'infirmerie et ouvert à tout étudiant. Cette avancée avait vivement été saluée et accueillie par le professeur Dumbledore, qui tint par la même occasion un discours sur les bienfaits de la parole et sur le danger de la magie noire.

Le même matin, Helena se retrouva de nouveau nez à nez avec un Drago Malefoy plus déterminé que d'habitude. Son teint était nettement moins blafard et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur malicieuse que la jeune femme ne lui connaissait pas. Après s'être assuré que personne ne rodait autour d'eux, le jeune homme interpella sa complice.

« **Helena Sillister !**

Première fois que le garçon l'appelait par son prénom. Bizarrement, cela décocha un sourire à la concernée qui pensa qu'enfin il commençait à la respecter.

 **\- Oui, Drago Malefoy ?**

Drago se stoppa net. Il en aurait presque oublié son propre prénom également.

 **\- J'ai une requête pour toi.**

 **\- Et moi j'ai déjà assez de choses auxquelles je dois penser.**

 **\- Tu oublies un détail, chère lionne**.

Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait de l'appeler ainsi ?

 **\- Pour toi ce sera Helena ou Sillister, Mal-foi.**

Le garçon ne cilla pas à l'entente du mauvais jeu de mot et un rictus carnassier fit son apparition. Il intercepta la jeune femme qui tournait les talons et lui fit face, ses yeux ancrés dans les siens.

 **\- N'oublie pas que tu n'as pas le choix, Sillister. Nous avons un contrat tous les deux.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?**

 **\- Felix Felicis.**

 **\- Quoi ?!**

 **\- Tu as très bien compris. Tu as trois jours, Sillister. Pas un de plus.**

Sur ces paroles, il laissa la Gryffondor en plan dans le couloir et s'en alla. Elle comprenait mieux son attitude nonchalante et son engouement face à elle. Il jouait avec elle, et il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait gagner. De cette manière, il avait tout le contrôle et se délectait de pouvoir l'utiliser à sa guise, de la déplacer tel un pion sur un échiquier.

Mardi 16 Septembre 1996, Poudlard, l'infirmerie

Durant le début de la semaine, Ron et Harry discutèrent de leur prochaine visite chez monsieur et madame Granger et du psychomage fraichement arrivé à Poudlard. Poussés par Ginny, qui trouvait que c'était une excellente idée, ils décidèrent de se rendre à l'infirmerie pour prendre rendez-vous avec le docteur. En arrivant dans le bureau de madame Pomfresh, ils trouvèrent cette dernière, assise derrière son bureau, étiquetant soigneusement des potions de soin. Harry la salua poliment et demanda à rencontrer le psychomage. Sur un ton pincé, elle leur expliqua qu'ils devaient s'inscrire sur le parchemin mis à disposition et choisir une date et une heure dans horaires proposés. Ils la remercièrent gentiment et prirent place devant le parchemin. A leur grande stupéfaction, il s'avéra qu'il n'y avait aucune place disponible avant une quinzaine de jour. Ron prit alors conscience qu'ils n'étaient très certainement pas les seuls à être affectés par la mort d'Hermione. Il remarqua notamment le nom de Seamus, Neville, et même Luna. Puis il haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il lut le prénom de Drago Malefoy, inscrit presque tout en haut de la liste.

« **Qu'est-ce que Malefoy vient faire ici ?**

 **\- Je n'en sais rien. Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air d'être son genre.**

 **\- Il vient sûrement parler de ses problèmes de mangemorts !**

Le Survivant donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de son ami et tourna la tête vers madame Pomfresh qui les regardait, un sourcil levé. Celle-ci ne semblait pas vraiment ravie qu'on emploie ce terme dans son bureau.

 **\- En tout cas** , reprit Harry **, ce n'est sûrement pas une idée de son père. Il est bien trop fier.**

 **\- Peut-être de sa mère ? Après tout on ne sait pas comment elle est avec Malefoy**. »

Le brun haussa les épaules et regarda le nom de Malefoy inscrit sur le parchemin. Ron n'avait pas tort. Il devait sûrement venir parler de ses soucis de mangemort. Pourtant, cela ne lui semblait pas normal il doutait fortement qu'il ait la permission de Voldemort pour assister à ce genre de rendez-vous. Un claquement de porte le fit soudain sortir de ses pensées et il vit, sortant d'une pièce située au fond de l'infirmerie, une femme, vêtue d'une robe de sorcier bordeaux et d'un badge sur lequel était écrit « psychomage : docteur Marie, Hôpital Sainte Mangouste ». La psychomage en question était grande et mince, avec une chevelure entre le roux et le doré. Son menton était en pointe et ses yeux en amande dégageaient à la fois une chaleur humaine et la sensation d'être analysé. Lorsqu'elle aperçut les deux garçons autour du bureau de l'infirmière, le docteur Marie sourit de toutes ses dents et les salua chaleureusement. Sa voix était posée, maitrisée, et il sembla aux adolescents qu'un flot de sérénité les entourait. Pour eux, il n'y avait nul doute : cette femme excellait dans son domaine. Sa démarche était souple et assurée, et son corps tout entier respirait la féminité, ce qui fit rester les deux garçons bouche bée. Une fois la psychomage disparue de leur champ de vision, ils se regardèrent et Ron décocha un sourire béat. Harry esquissa à son tour un petit sourire en coin puis une vision de Ginny lui lançant le sort de chauve-furie fit une apparition dans sa tête, et il se ravisa bien vite. Ils restèrent ainsi durant plusieurs secondes avant que madame Pomfresh ne les réveille avec un coup de baguette sur la tête et les fasse déguerpir.

Mardi 16 Septembre 1996, Poudlard, la bibliothèque

Helena avait donné rendez-vous à Ron à la bibliothèque à 17 heures pétantes, juste après la fin des cours. Comme promis, elle avait décidé de l'accompagner dans ses devoirs et de l'aider à réviser pour les examens de fin d'année. En arrivant dans la bibliothèque, Helena sentit tout de suite un poids s'envoler de ses épaules, comme à chaque fois qu'elle passait le seuil de cette pièce. C'était un de ses endroits favoris dans Poudlard, si ce n'est _le_ favori. Elle y avait passé des heures et comptait bien ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers. Ce lieu respirait le savoir, la sagesse et l'intelligence. Après avoir humé le doux parfum du parchemin neuf et du bois vieilli, Helena alla s'installer à une table non loin de la réserve, coincée entre une fenêtre et une des multiples étagères de la salle. A 17 heures précise, Ron entra à son tour dans l'antre du savoir. Il chercha Helena et la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard. La jeune femme l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, ravie de pouvoir se montrer présente pour le garçon. Aussitôt, ils se mirent à travailler, en démarrant avec les potions.

« **Bien** , dit Helena, **nous devrions donc commencer par les potions et étudier quelques ingrédients de base les plus courants en somme. Ça pourrait te paraitre futile puisque ces ingrédients sont étudiés dès la première année, mais crois-moi, beaucoup de gens les oublie.**

 **\- Je te suis.**

 **\- Tout d'abord, l'Alihotsy. Tu dois sûrement la connaitre…**

Helena releva les yeux vers le jeune homme et celui baissa les siens, se raclant la gorge nerveusement.

 **\- Ron, ce n'est pas sérieux ?**

 **\- J'ai… Je n'ai jamais été très doué en potions.**

 **\- Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Reprenons. L'Alihotsy est également appelée l'arbre à hyène. C'est une plante qui provoque des crises d'hystérie. Le seul remède est la sécrétion de Grinchebourdon. C'est un des ingrédients majeurs à la goute désopilante et à la potion d'hilarité. Le genre de potions que peut vendre le magasin de tes frères.**

 **\- Tu connais leur boutique ?**

Helena se racla la gorge à son tour.

 **\- Évidemment ! Tout le monde la connait. Lavande m'en a énormément parlé. Mais ne nous déconcentrons pas.** »

Hermione avait eu chaud. Très chaud. Jamais Ron n'avait mentionné leur magasin de farces et attrapes. Elle remercia Godric pour avoir gardé son sang-froid et repris son cours. Ils restèrent une heure et demie à parler de potions, de sortilèges et de métamorphose –le cours préféré d'Hermione. Helena avait parlé avec passion de toutes les leçons et reconnue très vite la lueur de fatigue dans les yeux de son ami. Néanmoins, celui-ci faisait des efforts monstres pour passer outre sa fatigue et prenait note de tout ce qu'elle disait. Elle était une excellente professeure, bien mieux que Binns et Rogue. Quand l'heure du diner approcha, Helena décida que le cours particulier était terminé et proposa à Ron de le revoir le week-end, quand ils auraient plus de temps. Ce dernier accepta avec un enthousiasme non modéré et proposa même à la gryffondor de venir manger avec Harry, Ginny et lui. Surprise mais pas déçue, elle accepta avec joie sa proposition. C'est la première fois qu'ils mangeraient ensemble. Jamais auparavant elle n'avait osé s'imposer dans leur groupe.

Mardi 16 septembre 1996, Poudlard, la Grande Salle

Comme prévue, à l'heure du repas, Helena rejoignit le groupe de gryffondors. Tous l'accueillirent chaleureusement, même si Harry semblait quelque peu étonné. Apparemment, personne ne semblait avoir pris le temps de le prévenir qu'elle viendrait avec eux. Pendant tout le diner, Ron leur expliqua leurs révisions (non sans se goinfrer de poulet) et complimenta Helena sur son intelligence, ce qui la fit rougir à de nombreuses reprises. Ils discutèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, comme pourrait le faire des amis normaux. Helena riait à gorge déployée et se sentait sur un petit nuage. Elle retrouvait une joie qu'elle n'avait pas ressentie depuis longtemps. Mais ce bonheur fut de courte durée lorsque, par inadvertance, ses yeux se posèrent sur la table des Serpentards, où elle croisa ceux de Malefoy. Il lui adressait un sourire en coin, machiavélique, et il la défiait clairement du regard. Sans se démonter, elle lui adressa un sourire tout aussi carnassier et haussa un sourcil. Etrangement, elle avait pris goût à ce petit jeu de pouvoir et, même si elle savait qu'elle n'en avait réellement aucun, elle se délectait de le narguer de cette manière de le provoquer, de le faire sortir de ses gongs. Il n'avait pratiquement aucun contrôle sur sa colère et elle savait désormais pratiquer l'art de l'insolence à merveille. C'était sa façon à elle de prouver que, malgré son impuissance face à la situation, elle restait maitre d'elle-même et de son peu de liberté. Brisant le contact oculaire avec le garçon, Helena reporta son attention sur la conversation qui s'était déporté sur l'âge de Dumbledore.

Quand vint enfin l'heure d'aller se coucher, la tablée se leva et partit en direction de la salle commune. Mais Helena s'éloigna discrètement du groupe, prétextant avoir encore un petit truc à faire. Une fois qu'ils furent assez éloignés, la jeune femme prit la direction de l'infirmerie et y pénétra dans le plus grand des calmes. Madame Pomfresh n'était pas présente –elle devait sûrement encore se trouver dans la grande salle, et elle en profita pour inscrire son nom sur le parchemin des rendez-vous avec la psychomage. En regardant les élèves notés, Helena sentit son cœur se serrer. Le nom d'Harry et de Ron figurait parmi la liste. Ainsi étaient-ils malheureux à ce point ? La jeune femme essuya rageusement une larme qui s'était niché dans le coin de son œil et ne put s'empêcher de parcourir le papier du regard. _Seamus Finnigan, Neville Londubat, Annah Abbot, Luna Lovegood, Drago Malefoy_ … Drago Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Après une minute de réflexion, elle posa tout de même la plume et sortit de l'infirmerie aussi discrètement qu'elle y était entrée. C'est pourquoi son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'un inconnu lui attrapa le bras avant de la plaquer sur le mur (décidemment, c'était une manie chez ce type) et de coller son corps contre le sien.

« **Alors Sillister, on défie son maître ?**

 **\- Tu veux parler de toi Malefoy je suppose ? A part être le maitre des cons je ne vois de quoi tu puisses être le maître.**

Malefoy sourit intérieurement. Elle avait du cran cette gamine. Il n'était pas en colère. Bien au contraire. Il avait remarqué à quel point elle se foutait de lui et avait compris que pour elle, ce n'était qu'un jeu. Il avait été bien trop naïf et la jeune fille l'avait remarqué dès le début.

 **\- C'est toujours mieux qu'être la reine des sang-de-bourbe.**

La gryffondor ne cilla pas à l'entente de l'insulte et, même s'il ne pouvait le voir, lui sourit. Elle ne devait pas absolument pas montrer sa peur et sa colère. Elle opta alors pour l'humour, qui semblait généralement déstabiliser son adversaire.

 **\- Très bonne vanne Malefoy !** Dit-elle en explosant de rire. **Est-ce que tu en as d'autres comme celle-ci ?**

Effectivement, le garçon la regarda comme si elle était folle à lier. Comment pouvait-il riposter face à une fille pleine de dédain comme celle-là ? Dangereusement, il se colla plus à elle qu'il ne l'était déjà et plaça sa main sur la hanche de la jeune fille. C'était, pensa-t-il, une partie du jeu qu'elle ne connaissait sûrement pas. A ce contact, Helena perdit son sourire et se sentit frissonner. Non mais à quoi jouait-il au juste ?

 **\- Fais attention à toi, je te l'ai déjà dit, chère lionne.**

Grâce à la pénombre, le serpentard ne put apercevoir les joues rosies de la jeune femme. Non pas d'envie, mais de honte. De quel droit la touchait-il ?

 **\- Retire ta main tout de suite Malefoy,** dit-elle d'un ton calme mais autoritaire.

 **\- Ou sinon quoi ? Tu vas aller voir tes petits amis pour qu'ils viennent te défendre ? Ah, mais j'y pense, où ils sont tes amis ?**

Quand elle sentit les doigts du garçon pianoter le long de ses hanches et de ses jambes, ce fut la goutte de trop. De nombreuses images lui revinrent en mémoire. Greyback déboutonnant ses vêtements avant de la forcer à se déshabiller à son tour, ses mains sales sur son corps, lui-même parsemé de bleus et de coupures, sa voisine de cellule à qui l'on retirait la vie après l'avoir également violé, Lucius Malefoy lui assénant des coups de pieds dans l'estomac, un autre mangemort appelé Dolohov la forçant à lui faire… Elle stoppa net ses pensées et ses mouvements. Elle était tétanisée, bien que sachant Drago incapable de commettre ce genre de crime. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, le regard embué de larmes, la bouche à moitié ouverte. Sa respiration était saccadée, coupée par des soubresauts assez violents.

 **\- Arrête…**

Le garçon ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il faisait. Il voyait juste deux prunelles le fixer, remplies de terreur. C'était une supplication. Elle l'implorait. Ses pupilles étaient dilatées au maximum, et il se demanda si elles n'allaient pas exploser.

 **\- S'il te plait, arrête… Drago**. »

Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans cette état pour si peu ? Après tout il n'avait que touc… Soudain, il se rendit compte qu'il avait agrippé la jambe de la jeune femme et l'avait soulevé pour la coller contre lui. Par Merlin, que lui prenait-il ? Il ne se rendait même pas compte de ses gestes. Helena, quant à elle, avait ses mains posées sur le torse de Drago pour le tenir à une distance assez éloignée d'elle. Il se recula alors d'un seul coup et la regarda partir en courant en direction de la tour des Gryffondors. Mais bon sang, que lui arrivait-il ? Presque autant déboussolé que la jeune femme, le garçon partit à son tour rejoindre sa salle commune d'un pas rapide. En chemin, bien trop absorbé par ses pensées, il ne fit pas attention à Harry, qui était là depuis dix bonnes minutes, caché derrière une des statuts. Et il en était désormais certain : ces deux-là se connaissaient.

.

Et oui, je rentre enfin dans le cœur du sujet ! Je sais que ce n'est que le 5ème chapitre, mais j'aimerais déjà montrer qu'une certaine animosité est visible entre Drago et Hermione. Ils entretiennent une relation de pouvoir, de jeu, qui montre le caractère tout de même courageux d'Hermione et la faiblesse de Drago face à ses propres émotions. Je tiens aussi à préciser que oui, Drago ne sait pas qu'Helena est Hermione. J'ai fais en sorte, dans mon texte, que ce soit clair.

Dans tous les cas, si vous avez des questions, je suis ouverte pour vous répondre ! N'oubliez pas que je possède une page facebook sur laquelle je poste des informations sur les chapitres en cours ou à venir et où j'interagis avec vous. Merci également pour le review qui m'a fait très plaisir !

A la semaine prochaine !


End file.
